Her ninja
by gogeta408
Summary: She, a young normal girl. He, a normal ninja. Both of different worlds that have allowed them to cross paths by chance. Building a strong friendship, that will last no matter how far apart they are. He is her friend, her guardian, her ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

**He's been there for as long as I can remember… Ever since that day….**

_XXXX_

_Sobs echoed out as she cried her heart out, for losing a mother was hard for someone just beginning to be aware of the world around her. To lose her mother at this age… Really felt painful. Her father and brother mourned in their own way, but she had no one to go to._

"_Hey… What's wrong?" She tried to stop the tears at the voice._

"_I've lost my mommy…" She sobbed out, though her crying and mind to her to say such a thing sounded far from it. But the person understood what she said, and looked on sadly._

"_I see… I wish I knew what it was like to lose family…" Her crying died out as she looked to who said that, her eyes and face red. "Having no family of my own, makes it hard for me to know how much it hurts."_

"_No… Family?" Her eyes finally fell on a young male, older than her with bright blue eyes that held a lot of sadness and worry. "Who are you?" The young lad glanced about._

"_My names Naruto Uzumaki… Who are you?" Naruto asked with a smile. The girl smiled back, but it was hard with tears and other liquids on her face._

"_S-sakura…" She brunette smiled as Naruto stood. Sakura glanced about as she looked to see how he would have found her in the garden; there wasn't an entrance beside her home. "Where did you come from?" Naruto glanced to her bewildered._

"_In all honesty, it's hard to understand myself… But I come from konoha, the hidden leaf village." Sakura stared, unsure of where that was, only familiar with her home. "I heard you crying, and I found myself hear…" He walked back over and sat down, his hand rested on her head as he smiled. She smiled back, thankful he was here somehow, and it she felt better, even from such a short while._

_Naruto chuckled as he pulled out a cloth from his pocket and handed it to her, indicating to wipe her face. She responded so… "Thanks…" She glanced to Naruto who nods._

"_Sakura…" Both their gazes drifted to her father who walked up. "You alright?" Sakura nods with a smile._

"_Thanks to Naruto…" Her father looked confused as he made out what she said._

"_Who's Naruto?" Sakura looked to Naruto and he did alike._

"_He's Naruto…" Sakura stated pointing to the blond child. Her father looked at Naruto, and Naruto found like he was being seen clean through, like at home. Her father smiled, he understood now. In order to cope, Sakura's mind had formed a false person. Someone who she could talk too…_

_It was strange; to think someone so young was so imaginative at a young age. "Does he want to come in for lunch?" He felt better to play a believer than anything else._

_Sakura looked to Naruto, he was unsure about this, but agreed. "Okay." Sakura responded and both stood. Her father nods and returned to the house, he'd speak about this to his son and mention not to push Sakura on this, she'll grow past it. Sakura looked to Naruto and took his palm, Naruto smiled also as he took back, his cloth._

_As her father looked back to her, he looked puzzled, where was that cloth she just had?_

_XXXX_

**To begin with, they thought it was a phase, no it wasn't… To me he was there every day for most of it… Then when it came for bed… I was there with him every day….**

_XXXX_

"_Wow…" Sakura gasped, she looked to Naruto curiously as they walked the streets of his home. It was so big and different to where she was from._

"_You like it here Sakura?" Naruto asked with a smile, getting weird looks as he spoke to thin air. Both Naruto and Sakura had become aware that no one could see him when she was about. But for once, to come to where Naruto was, made Sakura very happy, and it was the same effect here._

_In either place, neither could be seen or heard apart from one another, and both could feel contact from each other and gain a piece from each other's world._

_But to them, they didn't care; both were close friends over the time Naruto had come to be round Sakura, because they were each other's first friends._

"_I love it here Naruto!" Sakura responded, having been beyond a year now and her vocabulary improving, she had willed for many nights to finally follow Naruto to where he went and finally it happened. Naruto grinned, she was amazed of the ninja village and Naruto was amazed with her home town, seeing two different worlds from each other's side._

"_Ah Naruto…" Naruto turned to see an elderly man walk up. Sakura stepped behind Naruto somewhat worried. "How are you today my boy?" Naruto grinned._

"_I'm well old man I've been showing Sakura about the village." Naruto said looking to her. The elder looked at nothing and looked confused._

"_Sakura?" Naruto blinked, that's right._

"_Oh… She can't be seen by anyone here... Only I can see and hear her." The elder looked confused as Sakura spoke up._

"_Who is he Naruto?" She knew Naruto had no family, but to respond as such to this person was… Not normal._

"_He's the hokage, Sakura, the strongest ninja in the village." Sakura looked to the hokage in awe as the old man chuckled, be was beginning to put two and two together._

_It was sad really, Naruto had no friends his age, so it only explained that his mind would conjure up one. He should spend more time with the boy. "Would you both like to come round with me? I'll explain for Sakura if she wants." Naruto himself could do with a few history lessons of Konoha anyway and speaking it to Sakura might teach him something new._

"_Okay!" Both Naruto and Sakura responded as they grinned to one another._

_XXXX_

**He was brave and strong in my eyes, and it upset me when I saw people see ill of him. I comforted him as he would me, and if I was ever scared or lonely, he wasn't far. Our times were uneven, unsure when we would meet, and it never stopped surprising us… Hmhm, like a little game…**

_XXXX_

"_Okay students… We shall be studying chakra… Now, turn your books to page 30…" All the students turned their pages to their spot and Naruto leaned on his elbow bored, this wasn't fun._

"_What you doing?" Naruto slipped off his elbow in surprise as he yelped. The class stopped and looked to Naruto who grinned embarrassed much to their teacher's annoyance. As the class returned to normal, Naruto sighed as he looked at his book. Sakura sat beside him and looked about curiously, she'd never been with Naruto to school before… This must be his first day maybe? "This the first day?"_

"_For you yes…" Naruto muttered as he listened, Sakura smiled and looked forward, listening also. She would soon be old enough to start schooling and looking forward to it. Though she doubted it be anything as nice as this._

_As the lesson went on, with the teacher questioning students about certain things, Narutos mind drifted till his name was called. "Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto looked to see the teacher in front of him._

"_Eep… Um, yes sir?" The teacher held his book up and looked to Naruto._

"_What were we just discussing?" Naruto sweated._

"_About how chakra, when over used can leave you very exhausted." His head turned to Sakura quickly, surprised she was willing to help. She smiled and he looked back to the confused teacher. Replying exactly what Sakura said._

_The teacher was surprised, never expecting him to have listened from the way he was sat looking into space. "Very well… Guess you are paying attention… Then please continue to read from where I left off?" Naruto nods with a gulp. Sakura pointed to the line._

"_Thank you…" Naruto muttered and Sakura smiled with a short nod, happy to help as he stood._

_Days passed and she'd pop in and out, making him jump, but he got her back by doing the same. She reminded him of important things that he missed, and was surprised she was taking it in. Someone two years his junior was paying attention to this stuff, she must really like it._

"_Henge no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he tried to transform into the hokage. Sakura sat watching with excitement, hoping for a success, but when it failed, she watched sadly and looked annoyed at those who laughed. Naruto growled at their laughing. "Just you all wait!" He yelled as his henge faded. "I'll become hokage some day got it!"_

_His dream, to become the villages protector, and been seen with respect by all. She was awed by his belief and hoped he did it._

"_Yeah right, maybe if all the other good ninja die first!" One yelled as many laughed more. Naruto walked passed them all to his seat and Sakura waited till he sat and hugged him to comfort him, he was strong willed and her comfort and her belief that he would do it, made it all better._

_XXXX_

"_What are you doing you little monster?" Sakura growled annoyed as she glanced from her seated spot to her brother._

"_Meditating!" She commented back before turning back and mimicking Narutos stance._

"_Meditating?" Toya, her brother commented confused. "What you meditating on? How not to make so much noise as you walk the landing..?" Sakura growled, why does he torment her so much…? If only she could use chakra, she'd use a jutsu to squash him._

"_It's to a line my chakra… Naruto's teaching me…" Sakura stated in a matter of fact tone as she returned to her seated place. Naruto smirked at Toya, though the male couldn't see it. But Toya wasn't too much a believer of this 'imaginary friend deal.' His mother watched over them for a while and said Sakura was fine with her friend. Could she really see someone?_

_No matter what, this person seemed to be only visible to Sakura and for part of him, he was glad someone was willing to be there when she needed it, though he wasn't keen about him teaching her stuff she didn't know about._

"_Just be careful…" He muttered and walked off._

_XXXX_

**Five years we spent our time together and while it labelled us apart from everyone else, being name called and picked on. We were always there to pick up the pieces since we couldn't stop what was happening…**

**I just wish… That this day that happened, I could have…**

_XXXX_

"_Where is he? After him!" Footsteps echoed over their panting breaths. They'd been running for ages now, they didn't seem to quit. Why him?_

_Sakura was scared, even if they couldn't see her, she was scared for Naruto also. Naruto ran with fear in his eyes, these people were out to get him. It was just a joke, why would they grab that bat to teach him a lesson; normally it's just a telling off. Why today of all days?_

_Running into a dead end, they found someone waiting on the fence, so he couldn't escape. He turned round to find his escape closed off. "Got you… Heh…" Sakura shivered in fear, she could tell this wasn't a normal event. In the time she'd been with Naruto it was just harsh words… They really wanted to hurt Naruto this time._

"_Get out of here…" Naruto muttered. "They can't do anything to you, please…" Naruto muttered quietly, wanting her to leave and stay safe. She gripped his hand._

"_But…" The male in the bat walked up as the one behind closed the gap of escape._

"_Please…" Naruto growled, he didn't know what to do and this wasn't something he wanted her to see if it lead to this, he didn't move to scare to fear any other choice but to take the brunt one, hoping that will end it and he'd learn from this also._

"_Take this!" Naruto glared hard as Sakura remained with him._

"_Get away from me!" Naruto yelled as a large crack echoed out._

_Sakura sat upright in her bed, her body sweating and her mouth open slightly. She gasped as she realised what had happened. She abandoned him, because she was too scared to stay though it. She hadn't realised she'd yelled his name, and as it hit her, she cried._

_Lights turned on and her father came to her side. "Sakura… What's happened?" Sakura looked to her father, he was really worried, she had never been startled like this, as she never had issues sleeping. She clung to him and cried, cried about how Naruto was in danger and she left him there. Her father hugged her tightly, nightmares getting to her, it really affected her badly._

_Toya stood watching worried, if that's the case, what happened to Naruto?_

_Sakura froze as a palm rested on her own. Her eyes widen as she looked to Naruto, his face shadowed out. "Naruto!" She broke her father's hug and he could only watch as she comforted the invisible being. "Naruto, your okay… I was…" Naruto shook his head. "Naruto?"_

"_I'm sorry…" He looked to her and smiled. She gasped at the red mark to his head. "It took one strike to knock me out… I hoped they left after that… I just… Never expected it to happen…" He looked away. She was about say something before he reached out and hugged her. "Thank you… For being there for me…" Naruto muttered as he put something in her palm. "Good bye…"_

_Her eyes widen as she learned back and watched as slowly, Naruto faded away. He held his smile and then he was gone. Goodbye… Why would he say that, she'll see him soon?_

_Looking down, she looked to the item in her hands and it broke her heart. It was a tag he'd made for his jacket; he'd given it to her… It was his most important thing since he wanted something to label himself in future._

_Tears fell, he was sorry he'd had her there, and sorry he wasn't coming back. She didn't hold back, her crying louder than before. Toya watched sadly, whatever happened, it wasn't good and as he looked to his father. He didn't even seem to know what to do._

_Both just hoped she'd be okay._

XXXX

**As the years passed, Naruto became a back seat memory, he never turned up again. And I could never visit him. We moved to a new town and I made friends there, but part of me still misses him… I wish he was here…**

**I kept his tag on me, and any outfit I wore, even for school; I wore the tag that kept me in belief that I'd see him again.**

**And when anyway asked, who made it, I would say… My first friend…**

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke!" Wide eyes looked to the sky, that voice…? Only for a thud to respond as her baton to strike her on the head, causing everyone to stop and look at her.

"Ouch…" Sakura groaned as she held her head.

As after school classes ended, Sakura was busy washing her hands. "You okay Sakura?" Turning to her best friend Tomoyo, she nods.

"Yeah… Just spaced out a moment that's all…" Sakura stated with her hands behind her head. 'But that voice… It sounded familiar…' Tomoyo smiled at her, Sakura did have a unique pose.

"What you doing now then?" Tomoyo asked as they walked to the changing room.

"I'll just go home and rest my head… It's been a long day." Tomoyo nods and when they left the school grounds, they departed.

Sakura hadn't been herself all day, those dreams she'd been having lately, now… that voice… What was going on today, why did that voice sound so familiar?

XXXX

On another plain, Naruto ducked and dodged fists and kick as he combated his rival and someone he called a brother. His determination burning to deal with this, he couldn't loose or Sasuke would go to Orochimaru and like hell that was happening.

Both jumped back and clashed attacks. "Rasengan!/ Chidori!" Both attacks collided and knocked each other back.

'This isn't good, we tie…' Naruto stumbled to his feet. Sasuke looked up, thinking to same thing. '_Naruto… Use my strength…'_ Naruto shook his head. 'No, I plan to fight on terms with Sasuke, this is how I wanted it.' His stubbornness got the better of him and became his downfall as Sasukes body gained a flame black tattoo pattern. 'What the..?'

"Housenka no jutsu!" Multiple fireballs fired at Naruto and the young male dodged, only for Sasuke to be on him, having him but the throat. "Got you Naruto…" Naruto growled, and watched as Sasuke's other palm glowed as the chidori flared.

'D-damn it…' Naruto growled, this couldn't be it, Sasuke pulled his palm back ready to finish this. In that moment, a memory came to him of a girl smiling beside him. 'Sakura…'

Sasuke lashed out, his hand dug through Naruto and out the other side, but Naruto wasn't out to be finished as he deflected the strike from the heart. 'He used his arm to deflect the killing blow… No matter, this should be enough.'

'You'll become hokage I know it! You won't let anyone down!' Tears rolled down his cheek as anger boiled. 'You've never let me down, and I won't let you down!' Naruto's hair flared as red chakra boiled to life.

"Argh!" Sasuke jumped back, trying to feel his arm after nearly having it crushed by Naruto grasp.

"What's going on?" Sasuke muttered confused. Naruto stood on slack feet, chakra flaring off him in waves. 'What is this chakra?'

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered, the brunette flickered in his mind. He let one person down by abandoning them, but for someone else, he was damned he fail again. "Argh!" Before Sasuke's eyes he watched Naruto's wound heal and the blond blue eyes turned red as he steeled his resolve.

This fight wasn't over yet. Sasuke scowled.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke roared. Naruto growled.

"I'm your friend!"

XXXX

"What do I do? What do I do now?" Sakura muttered as she paced, how did she end up like this? To open a magic book and send all the 'clow cards' everywhere to god knows. And to make it worse, she was tricked by Keroberos to into gathering them all.

The only problem was… She didn't have one card to use!

Sakura groaned as she sat down and brushed her hair. She couldn't do this; she was just a normal school student, not some sort of ninja. Her window burst open and there was a sudden rush of wind. "What is that?" Sakura stood, dropping her brush as her hair was blown back. Quickly looking to the sky, both she and the small guardian of the clow cards watched the large bird fly over head.

"That's the fly card! Let's get to business for your first capture, cardcaptor Sakura!" Sakura looked to Keroberos and took it in…

"What!"

Leaving the safety of her home, Sakura took off after Fly on her roller blades, Keroberos and herself both having issues fighting the heavy winds. "Fly is abnormally strong!" Keroberos yelled. "These winds are not right!"

As the bird landed from its flight, Sakura and Keroberos faced the large bird down. "How am I, going to capture that!" Sakura yelled, Kerobero looked on at Fly, how indeed? Even he didn't know. "Keroberos!" Sakura yelled as a large gust blew Sakura along the floor.

"Sakura!" She righted herself and stayed low. She was scared; she didn't know what to do… "Sakura come on get up!" Keroberos called as he flew beside her. "Don't start panicking here." Sakura's form shook.

"I can't do it! I don't have anything to capture Fly… I'm scared Keroberos!" Keroberos looked back to fly as it released another gust, Sakura's low crouched form slid back a bit. "I can't do anything!"

She was right, but letting her believe it was something he didn't want. She released the clow cards, she had potential… But right now, what could they do…

"I wish he was here…" Sakura stated aloud and Keroberos looked to Sakura confused.

"Who…?" Sakura gripped her tag, she knew someone could handle this, and it was 'him'.

"Please…" She muttered. "Come back to me and help me…"

Her voice travelled through the air and it ended up travelling through the forests as it a silver haired ninja carried a lone figure on his back. Blue eyes opened as he recognised it. 'Sakura…'

'_Do you want to go to her? She sounds like she needs you…_' The nine tails voice whispered into his mind. '_You did your job; you stopped Sasuke and did it for that girl… Do you wish to go help 'this one'?'_ Naruto nods slowly.

'Kurama, take me to her… Please…' The fox in the cage smiled at the request. The boy only deserved it now, he'd done a good thing and his heart called for another. The fox stood on his hind legs and pressed his palms together.

'_Let's go to her then… Uzumaki boy…_' Naruto smiled.

"Sensei…" Naruto muttered, getting Kakashi's attention as he carried to lad while Sasuke was carried by medical ninja. "Thank you for being my sensei…" Before he could ask what he meant, Naruto vanished. And all the weight of the boy, faded into nothing.

"Naruto!" The ninja stopped, Kakashi glanced about… 'Where did he go?'

Naruto glided thought a white space, his body healing as he travelled. 'Please… Save me…' Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I'm coming…" Rings of light appeared in the tunnel he travelled till it all turned back.

Sakuras cries died out under the birds screech, Keroberos looked back to the bird. It was going to attack again. "Sakura! Snap out of it!" Sakura clenched her teeth as she held onto the tag tightly.

"Please save me! Naruto!" All sound died out as a palm rested on her shoulder.

"Okay…" Eyes widen slowly, this voice from today. "Heh, no need to cry..!" Her eyes lifted up till she made contact with bright blue ones. "I'm here, so no more tears okay!"

Eyes watered and she cried again as she latched onto the blond. Naruto smiled softly as he hugged her. "Sorry I've been gone so long… But I'm here now." Sakura looked up to him as he pulled her upright.

"Please don't leave me again; I don't want to lose you a second time!" She yelled burying her head into his chest, her friend was back and she didn't want to lose him again. Slowly, Naruto and Sakura's eyes met.

'_Complete the contract… boy_…' Kurama's voice rung out in his mind and Naruto leaned forward. Sakura's eyes widen, but her body didn't react as she closed her eyes. She stepped forward and hugged him tightly. '_Well done… Now, let's get wild!_'

Time passed in an instant for Keroberos as a bright light shone behind him. 'Sakura?' Turning to the bright light, Fly screeched as it unleashed a burst of wind. But before it reached them a shockwave pushed it all away and made the large bird stumble. Sakura was on her hands and knees as she looked shocked. Naruto stood facing the large bird, his body cloaked in a bright orange garb, different to his suit he battled Sasuke in.

"Let's go Kurama!" Naruto yelled as he swung his arms out and two kunai appeared. The young male crouched as he prepared. "A hero is here to save you Sakura!" Naruto dashed forward as he moved to deal with the bird. Keroberos flew to Sakura.

"Sakura… Who's that?" He looked to the male distract the large bird.

"He's… My friend…" Sakura stated as she stood. "He's Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of konoha!" Sakura held her key tight. 'You came to save me, and I'll fight with you now.'

She felt safer, and more confident… The one she relied on from such a young age and helped her when she was down has come back to her. And she could only now stand and feel the need to help. "Naruto!"

Naruto landed and turned to the girl. "What?"

"Capture Fly, we need to seal it!" Naruto looked to the bird, capture? He was trying to kill the thing, but if she said so.

"Okay! Make it fast what you need to do!" With that he leapt back at the bird. Sakura took a breath as Keroberos looked on. Sakura slowly began the chant, the seal appeared beneath her.

"Release!" Taking hold of the staff, Naruto turned to her before he dodged the large foot of the bird and flew over head. Naruto clashed his kunai and threw them forward.

"Kage kunai no jutsu!" The kunai multiplied and a large net of chakra encased the bird. "Now Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he landed and the bird was trapped beneath the net.

Sakura nods as she rushed forward she stopped before the bird and took a calm breath. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in!" Swinging her staff up, she swung back forward. "Clow card!" A responding ping echoed as the large bird battled to escape and was warped into the card. But as it descended, it landed in Naruto's grasp.

"Seems like you've been having trouble…" Sakura nods embarrassed, but his gaze turned to something. "Come out now!" Sakura jumped and looked about as the wind picked up. A second being appeared and Naruto stepped in front of Sakura, "You're the one causing this heavy wind." The being nods.

"That's Windy." Keroberos stated, the being smiled amused. "Hang on, you're a gentle spirit!" Windy nods again, for once having some fun. Before their eyes, Windy began to fade and turned into a card, landing in Sakura's palm. "So that's where she went… She wanted to just have some fun I guess… So unlike her…" Keroberos stated.

"Here, this is yours too." Sakura looked to the Fly card and then Naruto. She smiled and took the card, glad to have two now.

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad to see you again Sakura." Sakura nods before she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto… For coming to aid me…" Naruto smiled, he missed her and was happy to see she missed him too.

Both were content with the friendship they missed so much, and wouldn't let it go again.

XXXXX

Oh man! I'm hoping this is the final push to get me passed the writer's block. I hope you all liked this, as I loved this idea that came to me and I just had to do it.

As to explain what happened to begin with, well… It'll all be explained in the shadow card chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sakura wake up…"

'Hm… Who's that?'

"Who sets an alarm for so late? Come on Sakura… Wake up."

"Hm…? Is the…" Sakura looked at the T.V in her room. It was off, she blinked several times, so then who was speaking to her?

"Sakura…" Her gaze turned to meet a grinning, yet annoyed yellow face. "Time to get up…" She stared for several seconds before yelling in panic and making the guardian yell with a start.

Relaxing Sakura looked confused, trying to put her head round what she was seeing. Keroberos sighed before patting her on the head. "Wake up, remember what happened last night?" Sakura eyes widen before she stood from her bed quickly.

Her mind retold what she remembered, Fly, then… Naruto and he… And she…

She smiled sadly. 'Guess he went back home? Maybe I'll see him later?' She stood straight and stretched in high spirits. Today was a good day!

Having got herself clothed and ready before responding to her brothers call Sakura descended down the stairs. Her brother looked surprised to see her. "Up after one call?" He glanced out the window. "Is it going to rain?" She growled.

"Someone got me up…" She stopped as Toya looked at her confused. "I mean my alarm woke me up!" She laughed nervously.

"Well hurry up you little monster, you're breakfast is going to get cold…" Sakura growled, but with what had happened, she could relax.

Toya got worried as he didn't get the bite that he was expecting when he fished every morning to annoy his little sister. "Today…" She stated. "I'll forgive you…" Okay, what happened?

After seating down, Sakura mused as she ate breakfast while on what she and Naruto could discuss about? Maybe she could see how he's doing at home when she goes to bed? There were so many things she wanted to speak to him about now, so much to discuss.

"Well I'm off…" Toya spoke up. Sakura heard this just as she finished her muse and realised who he was going to meet.

"Wait for me!" Eating her food a race car speed, her father looked at her worried as she looked close to choking.

"You okay?" She nods rapidly before heading off to get going.

"See you tonight!" Sakura called as she took off with everything geared up. 'I've got to catch up; he's going to meet Yukito.' Her mind played over Naruto again last night and she shook her head. She looked up and quickly grabbed the lamp post in time to swing round the corner. Catching sight of her brother, she quickly slowed up alongside him.

"You'll be sick racing around just after breakfast…" Toya stated knowingly as he cycled, sensing a change today in Sakura's attitude had thrown him off his normal. "Why you here anyway?"

"Because…" Sakura muttered nervously, she never did keep calm when it came to 'him'. Toya looked forward.

"Ah Yuki!" Sakura looked up and her heart fluttered at the sight of the older male. She adored him, and he was so much nicer than her brother. "Morning…" Yukito smiled with a nod.

"Morning Toya… Morning Sakura..." Sakura smiled to the male with short nod, not wanting to say something. "You well?"

"Yep!" Toya glanced away, setting out his fishing line again.

"I'm not so sure, she'd been rather noise than normal and you should have seen how she engulfed her…" Toya shut up instantly as he felt incredible pain in his ankle. Sakura had dug those skates in hard.

Realising he was watching, Sakura chuckled nervously at Yukito. The male smiled, the sibling actions between Toya and Sakura were amusing.

Getting off so a slow ride, Sakura snuck glances to the older grey haired teen before looking to where she was going, only to be saddened when she saw the school in sight. "Guess we depart here…" Yukito said as they rolled ahead. But not before throwing Sakura a sweet before leaving, which left Sakura sighing in a merry mood.

"Very sly." Sakura jumped as she turned to her best friend. "You looked so happy Sakura. Wish I had a chance to record that." Sakura smiled nervously. "Morning…"

"Morning Tomoyo…" Both headed for the school and Sakura was surprised to see Tomoyo was going to class early also. "Are you also cleaning the class this morning to Tomoyo?" The girl shook her head.

"Not today, but, I have something I wish to show you." Sakura looked on curious as Tomoyo got out her camera. "Watch the video… Tell me what you see…" Sakura stared for several moments, before her mind blanked.

"That…" She muttered, she must have not seen right. Tomoyo replayed it and zoomed in. Sakura's eyes widen, it was her, Keroberos and… Naruto?

"Argh!" Sakura jumped in panic, her secret found out so quickly.

"Sakura!" Keroberos yelled as he jumped out her bag, having followed her. "What's wrong is it a clow card?" Sakura felt her world crumble as Keroberos called a challenge to whatever clow card was there, if there was one. Tomoyo looked from her camera to Keroberos.

She clapped her hands together as Keroberos realised he'd jumped the gun. "What a matching resemblance." Sakura sat down, why her? Where was Naruto when she needed him?

After stuffing Keroberos away and near threatening him to stay quiet. Sakura cleaned the class room with a rain cloud over head while Tomoyo watched with a smile, she was so curious as to who this blond Sakura was with, and what was the deal with this flying yellow creature… Most interesting!

As the morning began, Sakura looked to the skies, what was she to do? Tomoyo knew so she couldn't hide it from her now. But what is going to be hard is to try explaining Naruto. To her, no one could see him but her… Yet, he was visible on camera, so maybe… But maybe it was a one off, if might have been her need to have him there to help that made him visible.

"Before we start class, I wish to introduce a new student." Sakura didn't turn to the newcomer, her mind fully on Naruto right now. Tomoyo called for her, but Sakura didn't show much response. "How about you introduce yourself?"

"Morning everyone." Sakura froze as her eyes widen. "It's nice to meet you all." Slowly, her head turned to the voice. "My names Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can be friends." She looked at him, the blond hair, the blue eyes, the whiskers…

"My, my…" Tomoyo muttered to Sakura. "Is this the one you were flying with?" Sakura froze as Naruto looked to her. His gaze met hers and she glanced away.

"Is it okay if I sit by the window over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the open seat behind Sakura. The teacher nods and he walked across, stopping slightly by Sakura who tried to not make eye contact. He stepped past her and she sighed lightly, her heart pounding.

Why was he here? What is he doing? How come he's visible to everyone?

XXXX

"How are you here Naruto!" Sakura yelled questioningly as Naruto looked mildly surprised by her tone. Tomoyo looked surprised by Sakuras voice also. "I thought you went home? Yet here you are, how come every can see you?" Naruto put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Calm down Sakura… I know it's surprising, but the truth is… I can't go home. Least not for some time…" Sakura looked confused before Naruto stepped back. He smiled kindly. "Let me start from the beginning okay." Sakura nods slowly, wanting to hear it all.

After setting a blanket down for lunch, Keroberos decided to jump out for food and listen also. Sakura sat nearer to Naruto as he sat glancing about. "Well?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It goes back to that day…" Naruto stated. "When I learned my mistake for doing that prank..." Sakura felt cold, she remembered that night. Naruto thoughts for a moment, "No, it was right back to the beginning, it all starts there." Naruto corrected as Tomoyo watched the two curiously. Naruto took a breath; it was going to be a long explanation.

To try explaining it the easiest terms he could, basically Naruto's world and Sakura's own world sat side by side. But at one point every year, the barriers fade slightly and images pass between the two, If there is ever a meeting of two people of those worlds, its normally a blip in their mind and gone. Like a false person or their imagination.

But this time round, it wasn't a normal blip, and it was all because of Kurama. For Naruto had gone to bed that night, wishing for at least one friend, as no one gave him the time of day. Kurama had picked this up and senses Sakura's own request in her sadness. For someone to be there for her also and that being made it happen.

Naruto meeting Sakura was not meant to be, but it couldn't have been better. But the barrier between the worlds had expanded, but Kurama made sure that Naruto in a spiritual state could pass the worlds to see her when he went to bed. But it all came down to how the dreamer felt before they passed the barrier, as it was never a guaranteed.

But a year passed and the barrier thinned, and Kurama built that second bridge, allowing Sakura to pass through to Naruto's world. So that both could understand one another and so Naruto wouldn't always be alone.

Their time frames became near more set. For as it turned 12 midnight in Naruto's world. It was 12 midday for Sakura's. Meaning that possibly from 8am to 8 pm in both worlds, both normally slept from 8pm to 8am, give or take when they did go to bed.

Both were content with each other as friends, regardless what people in their age group thoughts about their 'imaginary friends'.

But it didn't last… Upon the day Naruto had the hell given to him for his prank, Sakura had vanished in her panic and Naruto was dealt the blow. But in doing so, that was how he met Kurama, a large nine tailed fox sealed within him.

Naruto had cursed at the beast, blaming Kurama that it was his fault Naruto was treated as such, and the fox remained quiet till he said one thing. That it was he that let him meet Sakura. Which shut Naruto up quickly and then the fox explained also, that it had to end.

When Naruto and Sakura came into contact, near anything was possible the false being. The trouble was, that if that bat had hit Sakura and not Naruto first as it would had been. Sakura would have been injured and that injury and pain would have manifested in her world in an instant most likely. It could have very well killed her.

So it had to be done, the worlds had to be severed, but Naruto felt the need to say good bye, and left his parting gift as he could at least do that, and hoped he'd see her again.

It was painful for both of them, though Naruto couldn't tell Sakura till now about why it had to be. But it also helped them in the long run. Allowing them to get friends their own age, though Naruto had his issues, it gave him the chance too.

But neither could enter the other plain.

"So how did you come to be here?" Tomoyo asked curiously as Naruto glanced to her, Sakura was busy looking at the mat, her head going over all that.

"Be it freak chance or fate." Naruto started. "But I heard Sakura's cry for help, and I wanted to go to her." Sakura looked to Naruto.

"I heard your voice also, but you were yelling 'Sasuke' or something." Naruto blinked, could she have heard his battle with that idiot?

"Yeah, I was sort of in a life or death battle with an idiot from our village, the genius Sasuke Uchiha." Sakuras eyes showed recognise to that name.

"He's the boy who lost his family right?" Naruto nods. "So why were you fighting?" Naruto sighed.

"He left to gain power from a traitor, but I battled tooth and nail to bring him back. I thought it was all over when he got me here…" Naruto stated has he put a palm to his chest. "But I deflected it, and you know why?" Sakura looked curious as Naruto smiled warmly. "Your words rung in my head when it all came to an end there, and I knew I couldn't give up, if I wanted to become hokage."

Tomoyo watched amused as a blush formed on Sakuras face. "So," Tomoyo started again. "How are you here then?" Naruto scratched the back of his head slightly.

"Well when I was being carried by my sensei Kakashi, I heard Sakura's cry as I said and went to her. But if I were to be there, I wouldn't be able to do anything. This time, it was a setting designed by Kurama. A 'contract' if you would." Tomoyo looked curious.

"What was this contract? What did you both have to do?" Sakuras eyes widen slightly as she remembered. Tomoyo looked even more curious now as Sakuras face reddened and it looked like steam was coming off her.

"It's a mere bond of one's body to another through contact. With the contract done I was then able to fight. Trouble is, going back is much harder now but it is do able, in the future of course." Sakura relaxed after that as Naruto looked to her, she glanced to him and smiled, content with sitting closer and resting her head on his shoulder like she used to when they were bored.

"You look so cute together…" Tomoyo spoke making Sakura sit upright as Naruto chuckled at the girls comment.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura responded embarrassed while her friend merely smiled.

"Can you show me your magic now Sakura?" Tomoyo requested as she wanted to see it. "I really want to watch…" Sakura looked worried, was it really safe to do it here?

"You'll be fine!" The newly dubbed Kero has the group decided. "Go on, show her!" Sakura sighed, she may as well… Standing up she walked away from the group as Naruto stayed aware of anyone coming while he watched.

"Release!" Sakura called out at the end of the chant, grasping the staff and taking a breath glad no one else saw it.

"That was amazing! And you can do magic with it?" Sakura glanced back with a smile. Not with the staff, but before Sakura could say with what Kero pulled a clow card from Sakura's back. How did he get it in there? "What can you do?" Tomoyo asked Naruto curiously.

"Well my skills are not so focused on a target like Sakuras. But I have a skill I picked up thanks to the contract with Sakura. Kurama told me this as we travelled to this world." Standing, Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled as she walked up, with her staff sealed away. Sakura looked to him curious as he walked a ways off and she sat down with Tomoyo and Kero. "Now before I begin, I haven't tried to do it since, so lets have a go. Now!" Naruto stated as he threw his arms out to his side. "Let's see if I can do it?" With that he shut his eyes and forms the hand sign.

'Come on you old fox, let's have some fun today…' Slowly at Naruto's feet, pulses began to ripple out off the ground. But to the other three, they were becoming aware of the wind picking up in a change of direction, and what's more, the sky was clouding.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked curiously to Sakura. Sakura watched the sky, she doesn't know. What was worse was the clouds were beginning to growl. Both girls panicked as a rush of wind tornadoes down and around Naruto, his hair and clothing flowing in the rush of winds.

'Naruto…' Sakura was worried, unlike her one, this one was a big attention seeker. "Naruto! Stop!" Naruto didn't hear as he focused. While the winds continued to cut up the ground around him.

"What's going on?" Sakura's eyes widen, she could hear a voice. "It's landing round here!" "Stay back children!" There were teachers too.

"Tomoyo, get out of here with Kero… I'm going to stop Naruto!" Sakura stated as she stood nervously, she wasn't sure what would happen, but she doubted it was that dangerous if Naruto was unfazed by it. But it was too much right now and they were about to get caught!

"Be careful…" Tomoyo called as Sakura nods and ran up, stopping as the winds picked up on her.

"Naruto! Please stop!" She could tell he couldn't hear her, the look on his face proved it. She was so going to give him a good telling off for this! Stepping closer, she reached out nervously at the aura. "Naruto, you're getting to much attention!"

At her contact with him, it all vanished, from the aura and the departed clouds, everything stopped to a halt. "Hm?" Naruto looked confused, why did she stop him? "Is something wrong?" She was about to say something when they heard a voice.

"What's going on here?" A teacher spoke running round as the tornado cleared. Only to find no one there, he scratched his head confused. He could have sworn he heard voices as the lightning died out. Up above the teacher, Sakura was looking about surprised, having been carried to the school roof by Naruto.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked curiously, and Sakura nods and explained just what happened. "Weird… Wasn't like that last night?" Naruto muttered curious to this, how could it have had such a huge effect. "Maybe the nine tails chakra is too much for here? Back when we made the contract, Kurama made the transformation instant. So maybe it didn't have as much effect on the outer world. But with myself trying to use it takes a toll on the plain…" Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms. "This is a pain; this means I need to practice this some place where I can let it loose. If I'm to use my new powers, otherwise I'm just your typical ninja." Sakura nods and looked to Naruto, letting him off this once.

"I'll be happy with typical ninja. After all you're strong enough as it is…" Naruto looked down a moment before agreeing that it is true he is stronger than anyone. "I'm just happy with my Naruto." He grinned back; guess he didn't need to use it. "Um, Naruto." He looked to her curious as she glanced down. "Could we get off the roof now? Someone might see us up here…" Naruto chuckled, he was going to be so limited in this world it wasn't going to be funny for long.

But as he relaxed, he stared at Sakura. It didn't matter now, he was with her and that was all that mattered. "Okay, hang on!" Sakura yelped as Naruto took hold of her and leapt to where Tomoyo was busy looking out for them. And startled the life out of her as they landed beside her, with Naruto not affected at all by the jump or Sakura's weight…

"Let's get back to class now? I've had my fair share of fun today." Naruto nods as Tomoyo followed behind the pair. Then something made her curious.

"How old are you Naruto?"

XXXX

As the school day came to an end, Naruto stood with Sakura as she waved by to her friends. "I'm glad to see you made friends Sakura… I did kind of hold you back from that." Sakura shook her head.

"Don't feel bad, I was just as bad too you. Least we were able to grow our own ways over the last couple of years." Naruto nods in agreement, but felt uneasy for some reason as he looked to the school. Some foreboding chill down his spine said something was wrong in the air. "Something wrong?" Naruto glanced back to Sakura. "You spaced out… Something about the school..?" Naruto looked back, must be just the fact he's back in schooling again, having hoped to be finally rid of it due to becoming a ninja. "Want to come home for dinner Naruto? My brother and dad will be out late so you can stay for a while." Naruto nods in agreement, both unaware that their shadows had just been pulled from under their feet.

"Sure, that would be nice…" With that they began their walk home. Sakura glanced to Naruto curiously as she skated.

"Um, how did you get into the school as a student? You don't have any identity…" She was aware that Naruto had no birth records, so how did he end up in her class and year.

"It's merely a fact that I've used an illusion on the head master. As far as he believes, I've come from a small village and have just moved into town, in his eyes and mind. He spoke to three people, two false beings made by Kurama and false documents made by Kurama also to set me up. I'm just tall for my 'age'…" Naruto stated. "The illusion isn't full proof, but it's got a good lasting effect." Sakura nods slowly as she took it all in. Then another thing came to her mind.

"Where do you sleep now Naruto? Since you've got no place to live…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, he had somewhere to sleep, it had everything he needed and he was close by to Sakura, which left the young cardcaptor glad. "Least you're not sleeping in the cold…"

Once reaching Sakuras home, she made Naruto feel welcome as she made them dinner. "Can I ask you something Naruto?" Sakura questioned as Naruto glanced to her from the table. "What have you been up to these last two years?" He looked surprised as she turned to him. "Just that, I really want to know."

"Well, most of my time before I became a ninja…" Naruto started as he leaned back on the chair, his gaze drifting to the ceiling. "Was mostly the same, but my pranks subsided somewhat since that day, but it didn't fully stop me. Though I did fail my ninja exam…" Sakura looked down sadly. "Hey, I'm a ninja now… Just had to go by other ways." Naruto stated to cheer her up.

"Like what?" What other way was there? Naruto went quiet, a little sheepish if he were to say.

"I was…" His eyes glanced away. "Tricked into stealing an item from the hokage and it kind of led up to me learning the kage bunshin no jutsu. And bringing down the traitor, Mizuki…"

"That Mizuki?" Sakura questioned at the thought of the silver haired adult.

"Yeah, I sort of believed him. Thought that was easy with my need to become a ninja..." Sakura nods, guess it couldn't be helped.

"So what did you get to do when you became a ninja? I bet you went on all sorts of exciting missions?" She stated as she continued to cook. Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Most of the beginning missions are simple village odd jobs that they request genin to do… So it wasn't fun to begin with." Sakura found it sort of amusing. "But I did get my first major mission a few months in."

"What was it like?" She asked curiously, as Naruto grinned.

"I'll tell you after dinner, so I don't rabble on and ruin it." She looked annoyed, but was glad to hear it was going to be a long tail.

So with dinner finished and tidied up thanks to some help from Naruto. She took some snacks and drink with them to her room, so Kero could enjoy some treats. So once getting seated and enjoying their snack, Naruto began his tale.

The story of his mission to the land of wave was well told and Sakura was hooked into it, her imagination doing its best to picture him with his teammates and sensei, battling the cold hearted assassin and his assistant. It was a both an exciting tale and a sad one, feeling glad that the cold hearted Zabuza had been able to at least give a nice farewell to someone he wouldn't normally say it too. She was thankful also, that Naruto lacked the bloody details from it, as it would give her nightmares.

As he finished Sakura really wanted to know what became of the bridge… But even Naruto didn't know.

"Wow… I really wish I could have been there." Naruto chuckled as he sat back, "So…" Sakura muttered as she glanced down. "Can you tell me your next tale?" Naruto shook his head. "Why not?" She pouted, why did he have to be stingy?

"Well for one, its late…" Sakura looked outside to see it was night. "Also…" The sound of footsteps echoed and Sakuras eyes widen to the voice.

"Sakura, you okay?" Her father spoke before he opened the door. "I called but you didn't respond… You…" He was going to say busy with homework, but was surprised to see a guest. "Oh, you have a friend over." He was surprised to see a young male in Sakuras room. Naruto stepped off the bed and turned to Sakuras father and gave a short nod.

"Hello sir." Least the boy was well mannered it seemed to Sakura's father. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." There was a quiet moment as Fujitaka stared for several moments.

'Naruto?' It was so long since he heard that name. "It's nice to meet you Naruto…" Naruto smiled back at the response, glad that it seemed that there was no trouble.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm new to town, and Sakura was kind enough to befriend me. I was just telling her some stories I gathered from relatives." This of course through skill of his lies he'd trained up. "But I've now over stayed and must be going. Thank you for tonight Sakura." Sakura smiled at Naruto's well done acting skills.

Fujitaka merely smiled at the boy, it might be a subconscious thing for Sakura to befriend this Naruto here. Remembering well back of her younger years with the imaginary 'Naruto' he'd come to get used to. 'It's funny how fate twists things up.' "Come again anytime Naruto, do you wish to inform your parents where you've been?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm pretty good when it comes to disappearing and reappearing, they won't be worried…" With that Naruto stepped passed and headed for the main door. Fujitaka watched the boy leave before turning to Sakura.

"It's nice to see your being so kind to him Sakura. Least he's got one good friend." Sakura smiled with a blush at the complement. If only her father knew just how much of a good friend they were.

"Thank you, good night!" Naruto called as Sakura heard his voice. She stepped to the window and watched him leave, but not before he glanced up and smiled. He waved and before her eyes took off to god knows where. Sakura sat down and took hold of her pillow and hugged it. She smiled, and she just could help be keep smiling, Naruto was hers every day now so she knew without fail he'll be by her side.

"I better get ready for bed…" Sakura muttered to herself before going to get ready. Meanwhile Kero now sat on the bed pondering the story he heard, this lad was truly amazing. When Sakura had explained about Naruto being a ninja of this 'konoha' he wasn't too ensured about him. But having now got his head round the lad and seen what he could very well do, it relaxed the guardian, and that someone was able to protect Sakura when it came to gathering the clow cards. He just needed to speak to Naruto more on this fact.

XXXX

_Laugher echoed as thugs dragged the girl along, bound by rope. "Hahaha, with the young princess, we'll be able to control the king now… Aint that right my lady." The brunette struggled in her bound state, her growls voiced through her gag. "What was that?" He removed it._

"_You won't get away with this! He'll come I know he will!" She responded as the men laughed, fat chance they dealt with him long before. Only for a loud voice to echo out and stop them quiet._

"_Okay you thugs, let the princess go!" The young blond male clad in steel stated as he drew his sword._

"_Naruto!" The girl yelled in relief as the thugs moved on the boy to take him down. But the young knight cut down the thugs effortlessly and stepped forward to close the gap. "Help!"_

"_Hang on!" The blade was swung low and he rushed forward, dodging and fighting his way passed them to her. And as the last one fell and the rest ran, the young knight freed the captive princess. "You okay Princess Sakura?" The girl smiled back as they stared at one another. "Sakura…" Naruto muttered. "Sakura…"_

"Sakura… Wake up…" Eyes blinked as Sakura awoke to Kero's voice. "Your alarms ringing." Stopping the noisy device, Sakura sat silently for several minutes. Her face flushed and she gulped, did she really just dream that?

XXXX

Her skate to school with a quiet one, not really even bothering to detour to Yukito's, Sakura's mind was near fully on what her dream showed, her and Naruto… Him a knight and her a princess, all like a near fairytale dream, well maybe the thugs had been from Narutos tale, but the story was all unique. She never had a dream like that, not even of Yukito.

It plagued her; she didn't like Naruto like that. He only just comes back, they were friends, and it was too different right? Plus, they would soon be back on separate worlds again. How could she really hold feelings for Naruto if he had to go back again? She shouldn't focus on this now, it must just be a flicker, all because of that contract and how it's been over the last two days.

Her feelings for Yukito were the same as always… And nothing had changed for Naruto, so she shouldn't let it bother her, for now, she had other things to attend to.

Upon arriving at school, Sakura found a mass of fellow students all crowded round the courtyard. "What's going on?" Her friends turned to her as Sakura rolled up. They all looked worried.

"Come take a look Sakura." Coming closer, she stared in shock, the tables and chairs from the class rooms were stacked up incredibly high. "Someone's done this over night." Rita stated to Sakura, who pondered for a moment, if it was like this here, then what of their class?

Dashing through the halls to their class, they came to the same sigh at the courtyard. "Would you believe someone had this much time on their hands?" They all looked to see Naruto sat at the top. He jumped down, "I must admit amazing job. Though they lack the paint to signature their handy work" Sakura didn't know whether to agree with his thoughts or scold him for saying such things. "Either way though, guess we all have to clean up right?"

With a sense of annoyance and agreement, all the students got to work moving chairs and tables. As they started it wasn't long before Tomoyo entered the class with a surprised look at the sight. "Looks like it happened here as well?" Sakura turned to her friend as Naruto and the class removed the chairs from the stack.

"Yeah, it's really odd." Sakura responded as she looked back as Tomoyo walked up. She was curious too, but she thought it might be something obvious.

"Could it be a clow card?" Sakura turned to that quiet comment shocked, as that could be it!

XXXX

"I can't believe we had to do all that tidying up…" Sakura grumbled in her room after getting back from class. Naruto and Tomoyo were sat about while Kero was sat on the bed.

"Least we got sent home early." Sakura nods to Tomoyo's comment, which was true. Kero pondered over what was said to him. It had to be a clow card. "I thought so! So when will you go capture it?"

"Tonight, we go to the school and capture the clow card." Sakura froze at that comment and Kero noticed this. "Sakura?"

"Hoe…" Sakura yelled in panic at the thought of ghosts and ghouls being about the school. "No, no, no!" She stated. "I won't go after dark… They'll get me!" Kero stared dumb founded by the girls fear. He looked to Naruto for assistance.

Naruto noticed this look and agreed that they she should go. "Look Sakura you have nothing to fear!" He stated as he pumped his fist. "I'm your body guard and I won't let anything happen." Sakura smiled, but still felt uneasy about this as Tomoyo clapped her hands together.

"Then it's settled, so before we go I wish to take Naruto's clothing measurements and we must give Sakura, an action pose!" Sakura and Naruto looked blankly at the girl. Serious? She was…

"Yeah I agree, a confident fighting pose and attitude will show the clow card you mean business." Sakura looked to Kero and then Naruto pleadingly; she didn't have the full nerve to go through with this.

But she had no choice and Naruto didn't bother to fight. This Tomoyo was a stubborn one.

After departing, Naruto took his leave and Sakura went for dinner. Upon returning to her room, she found Naruto clothed in an orange jumpsuit sat talking to Kero about something. "How did you get in?" Sakura muttered curiously.

"I tapped on the window and Kero let me in, thought I may as well wait here till its time." Sakura nods, only if Naruto kept it down. Both sat quietly watching T.V till it was time to leave which Naruto exited from the window and Sakura the front door.

Both now stood outside the school and Sakura looked nervous while Naruto was indifferent. But it was evident that while he maybe there, she was indeed scared as she took his palm. He didn't say anything but hold it, to show he wasn't going to disappear on her.

They heard a car and Kero flew behind Naruto's head as he and Sakura turned to the two vehicles. Tomoyo stepped out for the lower but longer of the two. Naruto wasn't really familiar with the tech of this world, but Naruto knew enough to know. Tomoyo and Sakura greeted one another as one by one four women stepped from the car and van. "Naruto, Sakura… These are my body guards." All bow to the two and Sakura gave a short bow back. Only to drag Naruto down quickly to be courteous, which didn't go unseen by the body guards at the child's manners, as one turned to Tomoyo.

"Is there anything else my lady?" Tomoyo shook her head, she'd let them know when to come get her. With that all depart and leave a stunned Sakura.

"That's amazing! No one I know has their body guards." Tomoyo smiled at the comment, then again, Tomoyo didn't know anyone who could use magic or have her own personal ninja to guard her. "I… I guess so…" Sakura muttered at the thought.

"So what now?" Naruto spoke up as Kero flew round. Tomoyo waved for them to follow.

"This way…" They all walked to the back of the van and Tomoyo opened it up to a row of clothing. "What you think Sakura?" Sakura looked shocked by all this, only to yelp as she was near pulled in. "Time to get you clothed up for the clow card."

"Hoe! I thought this was enough?" Sakura stated about her current clothing. Apparently, it wasn't and Kero agreed. A cardcaptor should look the part, an image to show she meant business. "Naruto…" She looked for his help.

"I would help, but this looks like a girl matter… Sorry, I'm a fighter against clow cards. Not Tomoyo…" Naruto smiled as he shut the door. Sakura called his name as it closed and was left to Tomoyo. Naruto leaned against the door, it wasn't his place to try stop her. Plus, it did hold some truth from both Kero and Tomoyo.

She was nervous, and a camera facing her wasn't helping. "You look great Sakura!" Sakura glanced away embarrassed. "What you think Naruto?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura glanced over to them.

"I don't know, she looks great with the battle suit that's my opinion." Tomoyo smiled, glad Naruto agreed. "Cheer up Sakura. Tomoyo did a great job with that, I think it suits you." The girl blushed, before telling Naruto to stop it. The lad chuckled as Kero stated how jealous he was.

"I have something for you two also." Both Naruto and Kero glanced to the girl. Kero found a small red ribbon with a gold plate buckle round his neck. Naruto was now sporting a dark blue cape with the same style buckle to clip it round the shoulders. "How do you like it? You look good Kero." The small guardian chuckled embarrassed as he sported it.

Naruto walked over to Sakura. "I don't mind it. A cape suits me fine." Sakura glanced away, Naruto noticed something amiss. "Listen…" He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here, don't worry." Her hand rested on his as she nods.

"Thank you…" She smiled. "I…" She stopped as a crash echoed out. All turned to the noise, "What was…" Sakura stepped back behind Naruto slightly. Naruto moved his hand to his kunai holster slowly, ready for anything. "Kero, do you sense anything?"

"Yeah, I sense the clow card alright." All were tense till they all looked surprised. "Is that…"

"The school statue?" Sakura pondered as it flew towards them. "Look out!" All scattered as it came crashing down. "Hoe! It is!" Sakura stated shocked as slowly the statue began to float again, her gaze drifted to the floor and she looked surprised. "Look!" All looked to the spot. "Is that a shadow?" The statue was thrown at Sakura and Naruto jumped and carried Sakura out of the firing line.

"Shadow?" Kero muttered as slowly black masses began to appear. "It's the shadow card! Be careful you guys!" Naruto scanned the combat zone.

"Kero, get Tomoyo out of here. Sakura, let's go!" She looked to Naruto and nods before both dash away from the other two. "We need to seal this right?" Sakura nods. "Then get your staff out!" Sakura nods as both came to a stop. Sakura didn't waste time as she threw her key forward. A seal appeared beneath the pair as Naruto followed the shadows movements.

"Key that hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" The air twisted round them as the staff formed and Sakura took hold. The black mass speared out around them.

"Sakura!" Naruto stated and she threw a card down.

"Windy, become a binding chain and subdue shadow. Windy!" The card was stuck and the spirit of the card spread out. But it didn't bind like they had thought as it cut through shadow and the black masses shot at the pair. "What?" Both Naruto and Sakura dodged and as the shadow was about consuming them, Naruto got him and Sakura out of there before landing a fair safe distance away. "Why didn't it work?" Naruto didn't know either.

"Well either way it's my turn!" Naruto stated as the shadow formed a large snake like form. Naruto grinned, time for the rasengan! "Let's go!" He formed his famous hand sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Both waited, but nothing happened. "What?" Naruto blinked confused, what the hell. "Let's try again! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, but nothing. To Sakura this wasn't a time to be joking around. "I'm serious. I can't summon a clone!"

"Hoe?" Naruto looked forward. "Then… You really just an average ninja?" Naruto tensed, guess so. Shadow sensed no serious danger and lashed out. "Naruto!" Naruto stepped forward, and gripped his kunai.

'_Naruto… Take this, and let my strength aid you for now!_' Naruto felt his body heat up as he gripped the kunai tight as his eyes gained a deep glow. In an instant, Naruto lashed out and split the shadow apart from them, Sakura looked shocked as Naruto remained focused. His body stance shifted to hold his weapon, a long sword now held tight in his grasp.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered in awe. Naruto blinked and looked to the sword, where this come from? Wait, what was stamped into his palm. "Naruto! Shadow's coming again!" Naruto looked up and Sakura quickly called out her next card. "Fly!" Naruto took hold as Sakura flew into the air. "Naruto how did you do that?" Naruto glanced up.

"I wish I knew! Woah!" Both quickly evaded the shadows attacks flying chairs as it began to assault from the classes. "Shadow's everywhere!" Naruto stated. Both were so occupied that shadow latched onto Naruto's leg. "Woah!" Naruto was tugged and Sakura yelped as they both jolted, Naruto glanced up and let go.

"Naruto!" Naruto descended and swung his sword.

"Argh!" The texture on his palm glowed and Naruto unleashed a wave of energy blasting him away from the shadow. As it did, the shadow near faded only to reappear. Naruto rolled along the floor, "How the heck did I just do that?" Naruto yelled aloud confused. The large mass began to swirl, as Sakura flew over head. "Sakura, get away from there!"

As she pulled away, shadow shot out to get her. But before Sakura could get caught, lights began to appear and the large mass vanished. Both Naruto and Sakura glanced about confused. "Hey!" Tomoyo called out. Sakura floated down, thankful for her help. "I just thought, if the sun was enough to bring down shadow. Why not bring the light to us now? Hope this helps!" Sakura nods and Kero looked along the floor.

"There! Shadow's true form!" Sakura looked in the direction as she saw the black figure making haste for the dark. Naruto skidded in front of the mass and shadow lashed out. Naruto side stepped before dashing forward and swinging. The black mass jumped back and Sakura took off.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked to Sakura as she landed down behind shadow. The black mass lashed out and Naruto got between the two as Sakura jumped back. "Here goes nothing!" Taking hold of her card. "Windy…" Sakura called out as she threw the card forward. "Bind shadow with your power and subdue him. Windy!" Hitting the card, Naruto watched as the white mass enclosed round the mass. "Now to capture it…" She stepped passed Naruto and took her staff forward once more. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in!" Sakura stated as she lifted the staff above her head. "Shadow!" Hitting the invisible card, the black mass was engulfed into the card and dropped before Sakura and into her palm.

"That was great Sakura!" Naruto stated as she turned to him with a smile. The blond twirled the blade and it was sheathed onto his back. Naruto blinked surprised, when did he get that? In fact, how did he do that?

"Well done you guys!" Tomoyo called out. Both looked to Tomoyo as she held up her camera, Naruto grinned and stepped up beside Sakura, giving a gentle pat. She smiled to him before both looked back to the camera and with a hug both gave a victory signature. Tomoyo pulled her camera away; happy to see those two do so well.

XXXX

"_Okay Kurama! What's going on?" Naruto stated in his mind while his body rested. "You've been real funny since we got here? Can you tell me what's going on?" The fox behind the bars stared at the boy. Even Kurama was still trying to get his thoughts round it._

"_**Let's just say, that chakra here isn't going to be an everyday use. I did say your transformation wouldn't be forthcoming… Well your chakra, well…**__." Naruto crossed his arms, what did that mean? "__**To put it simple, you can't use your chakra. Hence why I gave you that sword, and that inscription in your palm**__…" Naruto looked to the text in his right hand. "__**The text is something left behind from my old user… Until you get back home, this will be your sense of power and skill. To help your young cardcaptor friend**__."_

"_So I can't use chakra, or that transformation?" The fox nods. "Oh come on! Are you really telling me I can only jump about and use my enhance skills? No kage bunshin, no rasengan, no summoning, or anything?" The fox nods again. "Great…"_

"_**I know it's a downer, Uzumaki. But in order to keep the world at balance, something's must be lost. You saw the effect the world had on you drawing on my power**__." Naruto sat down annoyed. "__**I was surprised also, I didn't expect this much effect. But remember, you do not need it. This is a tame world compared to ours. Deal with it!**__"_

_Naruto huffed; he knew it wasn't going to stupid funny for so long. To pretty much have his enhanced skills from being a ninja. It felt like being bushy brows… "Guess I don't have a choice." Kurama was glad he accepted it. "Those this have any other reason why you made me make the contract?"_

"_**The contract was to bind you here, remember." The fox growled. "The transformation was a gift I told you to use wisely, that you seemed to want to show off. I told you it was hit or miss. So these new tools I've given you are your new chakra and jutsu. So don't break it**__." Naruto nods slowly. "__**Now, you've wasted enough time bothering me about simple matters. Go to sleep and when next we meet, it should be me informing you that we can go home**__." With that he was faded from existence._

_Kurama was an okay guy to Naruto, but guess the fox wasn't in a good mood maybe? Or this was having an effect on him also? That, Naruto wasn't sure what to do, but only do one thing, and that was to protect Sakura with what he had now to fight with._

XXXX

As the morning came about, Sakura awoke on the alarm. "Morning…" It was then she was becoming aware of a noise, snoring. "Hm?" She looked to Kero, as quiet it seemed. So it wasn't the guardian, standing, she slowly followed the noise to her wardrobe. "What's that sound?" Opening the door, she stared a couple of seconds before it all drifted in and her eyes widen. "Hoe?" Naruto was startled from his resting spot and hit the floor.

'Uh oh… I over slept.' Guess he shouldn't let himself get to slack. Now he had to explain now why he was sleeping there… Oh what a day to start off on.

XXXXX

So what you guys think?

Anyway, I'm happy to see many are glad to see me back in writing from the faves and reviews. Now I can't guaranty my chapters will be as long or deep into what happens, as I'm trying to get my grove, and so far, it's working.

So Naruto can't use chakra? What's your thoughts on that and the new equipment he's now been given.

Naruto and Sakura's relationship is testy for me, as Sakura might gain her affections for him based off how he's come to be by her side again, her 'knight' if you call it. So her affections for him with bounce on the line of Naruto and Yukito, with Yukito still a strong winner for now in her heart. But we all know that is bound to change.

How do you think I've played the chapter for Naruto getting into Sakura's class and other things. Yes, the bleach series may have twisted its way into it to give me some ideas.

Well that's that, need to check what cards next, haven't watched CCS for a while so I'm playing on the fly, note that some cards will be twisted in new ways to cause trouble. To make it more interesting I hope.

Also, on a side note. I'm currently doing my old shipping pair that got me into fanfiction. A Naruto hinata fic that is crossed with Tales of Vespira, as a fic I read gave birth to its idea. That won't see the light of day… For about 5 chapters into it.

Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_How long were you going to keep it quiet about sleeping in my room?" Sakura questioned during lunch time. Naruto was grinning embarrassed, like a kid with his hands caught in the cookie jar._

"_Hey I was going to tell you… At some point, but the fact remained that I wanted to stay close by to make sure nothing happened that you couldn't reach me by." He wasn't trying to be funny about this thing; he generally cared about Sakura's safety. "I thought you didn't want me sleeping in the cold?"_

"_But… That wasn't meant by allowing you to sleep in my room! What if someone came in and found you? What do I say then?" That was true, he slipped up this time._

"_Look, I'm sorry okay. Maybe I should have told you, but I didn't. Please, don't be angry with me… Come on…" He pleaded as Sakura scowled. But she found her rage about this die quickly, how could she be angry with him…_

"_Okay…" She stated looking away with crossed arms. "Least now I know your there, you can help with washing up and tidying the house. Plus least you keep yourself clean…" She chuckled as the blond male hugged her._

"_Thank you for that! I'll be good, okay and I won't get you in trouble… I'll do anything you need around the house." Sakura smiled as she glanced away, this might not be a bad idea now. Plus, she had to feed him, couldn't let him starve._

XXXX

Naruto had become slack now to normal life; going to school was less bothersome as he spent it with Sakura. Sakura had said he should try get an after school activity to pass the time. By the gods he found it too easy.

Near anything physical Naruto was capable of succeeding. Which got his attention in a lot of event groups that wanted him to join, and he agreed to. Till it piled up and he had to set a roster on where and when he needed to be. Sakura was glad also, but a little worried that Naruto might over do it.

But today was a break from it all as the class were on a field trip to the aquarium. Naruto stared in awe; he'd never seen anything like it. Sakura watched him amused as his gaze drifted along the different fish; both chuckled at the blow up one as she tried to imitate its face.

"They seem really good friends…" Rika commented curiously as she and her friends watched Naruto and Sakura. Tomoyo agreed, though she knew just how close they were. "Think she likes him?" Tomoyo couldn't help but agree in away. They seemed so close they near enough would be mistaken for young love between the ninja and Sakura.

"Hey everyone!" They all turned to their classmate, "The penguin show is about to start!" Before anyone could say anything, a blur shot past Tomoyo and her group. Sakura waved at the door way.

"Naruto, come on!" They all turned to find Naruto gone as they looked back to Sakura they found him looking back in through the doorway.

"Someone else named Naruto?" Sakura jumped and looked to him before they took off. Tomoyo along with her friends stared amazed; he's shot pasted them and the speedy Sakura before they noticed.

"Naruto sure is athletic." Chiharu commented as they followed, Sakuras chanting in her excitement about the penguins was getting Naruto intrigued, but held his tongue till he saw them for himself. Boy, he wasn't let down, to watch the small black and white birds in the water was exciting. Sakura was so absorbed into it as she watched.

But all the fun came to a stop as the small penguin was caught in a whirlpool. Naruto and Sakura could only look on worried and it got worse as Sakura got scared for the bird's safety, he had to do something? But what he couldn't get to the small bird, all he could do is stop Sakura from hitting the glass, rules had stated this and knew it could get messy if she kept hitting it, and try as she did, she couldn't break his grasp.

But aid had come in the form of an older male, breaking the weird bind on both the woman who was there with the penguins and the penguin itself. As cheers began, Sakura relaxed in Naruto's grasp and he let her go, glad to not have to do that again. But then he recognised something about the male, and it was answered by Sakura's curious comment. "Toya?" Of course the older brother, well he seemed a little washed up but it still had that same annoyed gaze.

XXXX

"What, someone drowned?" Kero yelled to what Naruto and Sakura were discussing which he got the wrong end of the stick on.

"Kero, timing is impeccable to get it all wrong." Naruto stated amused as the small guardian stared Naruto down. "No one drowned… A penguin got caught in a whirlpool and so did the instructor. They say a plug came loose and the bird got caught in it." Kero looked back to Sakura after that.

"That's good; I thought it was Sakura that had nearly drowned…" Sakura waved her spoon about.

"Watch it Kero, those sorts of comments will give you a lack of treats." Kero salutes her comment and shut up. Well, nearly.

"That's true; athletics are about the only think your good at." Sakura swung her spoon just missing the small guardian.

"Get back here!" Kero laughed as Naruto leaned on the table with a smile, though when he spoke up and made a joke, he didn't dodge as the spoon hit him in the face. "Don't you start, okay?" Her playful anger died as Naruto merely wiped the mixture of food from his face.

"I think this watered down pancake could be cooked a bit longer." Sakura chuckled as she retrieved the spoon and returned to her task. Kero landed on the table and the young ninja handed the guardian a biscuit from the tin.

Before long she set two plates down and the door opened. "I'm home!" It was Toya, the male entered and stared at the two, before he smirked. "You okay little monster…" Toya stated as he patted Sakura on the head, who huffed annoyed.

"You didn't tell me you were working at the aquarium!" Sakura retorted to keep one thing in priority. Toya pointed to the notice board which stated he was. "Oh… I guess it was fun feeding the penguins…" Toya merely mumbled about the job being okay. To be honest, any work was paid work, as long as he could save.

"So who's he?" Toya questioned as Naruto and him stared each other down. Sakura smiled, and without missing a beat responded. There was a long pause, the name 'Naruto' to Toya was a very tense one. Remembering the very day that 'Naruto' left Sakura. He wondered though, if this was a coincidence, or something was not right about this. Either way he made a slow walking while listening Sakura explain about how she knows him. All the while, aiming for the young males pancakes, he felt hungry. "I see…" With that said, he swiped the fork with a piece.

"Toya!" Toya bit down and stopped, these things have no taste, or are his sense of taste shot from the aquarium.

"Nice try…" Naruto stated as he ate the piece that was on his fork. "You'll have to think much faster…" He stated as he chewed. He didn't even look to move his plate as Toya tried again. Only for the older male to receive a kick to the shin, just for trying to eat Naruto's food.

"Hello?" A new voice spoke up and Sakura froze, Naruto noticed this as her face gained a tint of red as the male walked in.

"Yukito!" Sakura watched as she literally scurried up and Naruto stared blankly at the pair, but saw Sakura gaze and smile, glad to see Sakura admire someone. This Yukito, didn't seem like a bad guy, just a bit old really. But hey, Sakura had years, so what will love change when it got to then?

As night fell, Naruto was walking back to the bed room from having a wash. Sakura had gone down stairs and heard her coming. He made quick haste to get changed.

Tomoyo, was a gift from heaven. She had gone out of her way to make clothing for Naruto. Though he didn't like the thought of the girl doing such a thing, but she out right said he needed it. Of course storing it away in Sakura's room was a task. But not one for a skilled ninja like himself. So here he was, sat in grey vest and orange bottoms while he waited for Sakura to return. It wasn't long before she walked in, her face as red as before and her eyes all dazed up.

Kero had flown over, only to be swung about in her joy. Naruto chuckled. "You really like Yukito don't you?" Sakura stopped; she blushed harder and nods slowly. Naruto was someone she could be open to at any time. She trusted him.

"I love him…" She stated quickly, but looked down sadly. "But, I don't know how he feels about me." Naruto lay on his back.

"You have a long life ahead of you Sakura. Give it time, though you are young. Maybe when you're older enough, things might change." Sakura smiled, did Naruto really think so. "I'm sure of it. He'll be there for you when time comes."

"Thanks…" She sat down on the bed. "Do you… Have someone like that back home? Someone you love…?" Naruto glanced away as he sat up.

"I don't know, she never did show her affection to me." Sakura could see the sad look in his eyes, she stood and walked over. "Funny enough, her name was Sakura as well… Maybe, it was because of you… That I liked this Sakura more so." Sakura blushed slightly that maybe Naruto here had affections for her but pushed it to another perhaps? "But she turned me away, she was rather harsh. Even after we became a ninja team…" So it was that Sakura. "She always was one for Sasuke. And on the day I went to bring Sasuke back. She begged me to bring him back, a once in a life time request. And I promised her I'd bring him back to her…" Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. "I don't even know what's happened to everyone, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Neji. Even Bushy brows… We all went after Sasuke and I don't know if they lived or died." Sakura hugged Naruto lightly.

She didn't know what to do, but comfort him was one she could. To not know what was going on, to know if his friends were still standing, was hard to get around. And even to lose the one you love to another and even give up too make her happy. She knew that the 'other' Sakura had missed out one hell of a nice guy. In away, she felt like Naruto right now. Longing for the one to give them the affection they hold to one to be returned. She just hoped it would be better for her.

"Thanks…" Naruto muttered as he put a palm on her hand, glad to have her there to speak to. "Thanks for at least listening…"

"No problem Naruto. It's the least I can do." Kero watched the pair with a smile; he wondered what fate will have for those two as friends.

XXXX

A few days had passed and Sakura was walking to school with Naruto for once, since things had seemed to quiet down. But they were taking a long path as they had left early, but this wasn't just any path as Yukito lived down here.

And speaking of the young male, both spotted him preparing to leave. "Ah, Sakura morning…" Yukito spoke with a smile. "Naruto too, walking together I see." Sakura merely stayed quiet as she nods. Naruto stared at the male as he thought up his plan.

"Yukito, can I ask a favour." Sakura glanced to Naruto curiously, Yukito nods in agreement as if he could help he would. "See, I was going to take Sakura to the aquarium as she really enjoyed it on the school trip." He was? Sakura didn't know about this. "But my parents are planning a trip out that day so I have to cancel, but to not pardon Sakura of this chance… Could you take her this weekend?" Sakura was about to say something when Yukito's voice killed that chance.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He wouldn't mind taking her! Oh she felt dizzy.

"I'll pay for the tickets." Yukito shook his hand; he'd do that, since Sakura had been nice enough with the snacks the few nights ago. Naruto was glad; he didn't have any money to give. "Thank you Yukito, let's go Sakura or we'll be late." Sakura was dragged back to reality and waved blankly as she followed, and as they walked round the corner, she bear hugged the older male.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Naruto chuckled as they walked. "I can't believe you said that… I… I was going to say you were lying, but now…" Naruto smiled as he put a palm on her head.

"I'm your friend; I have to help you somehow." She released Naruto and walked on quietly, so happy right now and so happy to have Naruto do that for her. She had to repay him somehow… Her mind flicked over that first night again and she shook her head as her face flushed. She couldn't do that! "You okay?" Naruto asked worried after she went red. "You're not feeling sick are you?" She shook her head to say no and both walked to school quietly, but Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of inner turmoil with her emotions, how could she be thinking that?

The day was a tame one after that, her mind focusing on class, though Naruto had begun to get used to life, but he made it hard for the teachers… She didn't do anything to stop him; he needed something to break this life he was stuck with, even at the teacher's expense. She told Tomoyo of her trip with Yukito to come during the weekend. Tomoyo was excited to hear this and found it nice of Naruto to help her, though the camera girl did have other thoughts.

But when the weekend came, Sakura couldn't help but be beyond nervous, to her; it was like a date with the guy she adored more than anything. "Ah Sakura…" Sakura was met with the sigh of Yukito, having planned to meet her here after Naruto spoke to him once more. "We ready to go?" Sakura nods, afraid of saying a word. Taking his hand she followed, this now being her best day of the year.

As they entered, Sakura and Yukito were busy eyeing all the life that swam by, taking their time plus Sakura wanted to see them all again. But unknown to Sakura, she was being followed, by Tomoyo and Kero to be accurate. "Sakura's really enjoying herself… She looks so lovely and happy." She mused with a smile as Kero merely played his 'spy' role. But he caught a glance from the corner of his eye and was so surprised that he got Tomoyo's attention also. "Hm?" She glanced to where Kero pointed and was surprised also. 'Naruto…'

Naruto himself had been curious still of the aquarium and had snuck in with trained skills to avoid pay. To him, this was like a whole other world, seeing all the sea life was amazing in such on place, from the larger fish that swam over head, to the small crabs and lobsters.

Though his time had over seen him and he had to duck into cover as Sakura and Yukito walked nearby, he didn't want to blow his lie out of the water, but least now he could see how it was going. He could see the happy look, and was glad she was okay. Though part of him was envious of Yukito, Sakura was so nice, it was a shame she wasn't from his world… Then things might have been different.

He felt a gaze on him and looked to the location, there wasn't anything but he now felt uneasy there, and decided to make haste and retreat to a safe location, the food court was a good hiding spot. "Oi…" Naruto froze and looked to Toya, his serious gaze as ever meeting him. "What are you doing here?" Naruto glanced about and sat down at the chair.

"Just looking around, the place is amazing." Toya looked at him curiously, had the lad never seen anything like this? Naruto chuckled. "Guess you could say that, my village never really had this sort of stuff…" He heard a voice and ducked out of sight as Sakura and Yukito walked by, Toya looked at the two who hadn't noticed, and then to Naruto as he sighed. Naruto realised his mistake and chuckled scratching the back of his head. "I um… Didn't wish to disturb them…"

"I thought you were away this weekend?" Toya commented, knowing that something was up. "Did you ditch my sister or something?" Naruto shook his head, he wouldn't do that, he was… Toya glanced away, "If you can't even come up with an answer, my decision is made already about you, stay away from her." Naruto scowled, if only he could say, but he didn't wish to dig holes. "I'm going to give them their menu, go near her and it's your last."

As the male walked off, Naruto huffed and walked to a seat above the two, only to find Kero and Tomoyo just duck into the shadow. "What you two doing here?" Naruto muttered annoyed as he sat by them. Both popped out now caught, Tomoyo was there to record Sakura's day for her, even if Sakura didn't know yet. "Well while you're here, you can now hear of my bad luck." With that he told them of his fiasco, he didn't expect Toya to be working the counter at the food court.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Naruto." Tomoyo spoke with a smile. "Sakura knows the truth; you just choose to keep it under a light thumb. So don't take Toya's words to heart and relax." Naruto sighed, Tomoyo's helping speech, never out did Sakura's as the brunette would give this feeling to match it, Tomoyo didn't come close.

"I guess… I'll be going now. Have a nice day you two…" With that Naruto walked off, as he stepped away, he heard it. A faint crack, then followed by a loud crash after.

"Sakura!"

Sakura herself, before things went to hell was enjoying her time with Yukito, she really wanted this day to go on forever, and she had to get Naruto something for doing this for her. Maybe a cooked treat perhaps..? "Menu…" Sakura looked to the voice and found her brother seemed to be working the food court. But something seemed off his norm, like something had ruined his day more so, or irked him. "What would you two like?"

"Want snow cones Sakura?" Sakura looked to the older male and nods, she'd like that. As Toya left, she relaxed and continued to chat. "How's Naruto getting used to life in school." Yukito obviously had a friendly settlement to Naruto now. But then again, since Naruto was a new kid, Yukito felt that being friends would be more helpful, that was nice of him.

"He's getting along with school very well… He used to be home schooled till he came to town… Even did part time in his village to people." Yukito was amazed the young lad did work. "It's… Sort of a backwards world, he was really amazed of the difference."

"I bet he was, least he's doing well. And you two seem to be getting on so well also." Sakura chuckled, that was far from the truth, they were like soul mates, and in a sense, and they were bound to each other so Naruto could help her. "Do you like him?" Sakura jumped, what did he say?

"Hoe?" Yukito chuckled at the girls startle; did Sakura really like the young man? "N-no… We're friends; he's just new to town so we hang out more because I was the one to befriend him…" She stammered and Yukito chuckled. "Besides…" Sakura muttered sadly also. "He said he'd be going back to his village one day, he wasn't sure when." Yukito looked at her sadly, poor girl. As he put his hand on hers to cheer her up, the glass to the large fish tank cracked.

"What?" Both stood quickly and watched the crack expand, the second later, both were thrown into the deep water.

"Sakura! Yuki!" Toya yelled running up as Yukito surfaced. "Where's Sakura?" Yukito glanced to Toya, and then about, but before he could say anything.

"Naruto!" Toya looked up as he saw the young male leap from the upper balcony.

"Sakura!" Naruto roared as he dropped below the water. Sakura herself was becoming aware what happened and she panicked tried to swim away. Only to find her leg trapped, as water spiralled round her leg.

'What?' She gripped the water round her leg and tried to break free. What was going on? Sakura coughed and as she did, inhaled the water. Which caused her mind to race as it hit her that she had no air supply, she struggled as her movement slowed. 'No… Yukito… Toya… Naruto! Save me…' Sakura's vision began to fade as a figure splashed in from above. Their body shadowed, 'help…' Her body dropped lower as Naruto grasped her palm.

'Sakura!' His eyes drifted to the spiral of water and it faded and moved for him. He wasn't about to lose out here but Sakura was in not fine state. Putting a palm to her chest, Naruto leaned close and pushed the air from his lungs into her own, to try spark something as he began to pull her to the surface, glancing back he saw the water spiral and fade away, it was obvious now this wasn't normal. Choking on lack of air, he forced his will to go on and surfaced.

"Sakura!" Toya yelled as they surfaced, Naruto coughed and gasped as he tried to stay afloat, while cursing his lack of chakra.

"Sakura, wake up, come on!" Naruto begged as he tried to swim, all the while trying to get the girl to cough up that water. "Sakura! Breath damn it, don't abandon me now." Naruto yelled, and didn't register that as he patted the girls back, Toya quickly swam over as Sakura coughed the water from her lungs as she began to gasp.

"Sakura!" Her vision was blurry, but she was aware she was being carried in water. "I'll take her…" Was that her brother?

"Okay…" Slowly she was pulled away and Naruto became her sight.

"Naruto?" She muttered as Toya pulled Sakura to safety, Naruto began making his own way over also. There was a bang as the water burst through a lower door from the weight against it and flooded the lower levels. As Sakura was laid down, she was able to catch out the faces of familiar ones as Tomoyo appeared. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" The girl chuckled nervously; she didn't really want to say why. But her smile faded as Sakura coughed hard, finding it trouble to breath. "Sorry… I swallowed a lot."

"I think you should be happy to have a friend like him…" Sakura turned to a soaking Yukito as he crouched down. "Sorry about all this Sakura, guess we'll need to get a snow cone next time." Sakura nods with a smile, before Yukito looked away and she followed his gaze to Naruto. His gaze was at the fading water, as if he was looking for something. "He saved you..."

"Naruto…" She muttered lightly, still dazed. Her mind's last moments were of the figure appearing above her… And the feel of touch before she blacked out, she didn't know what happened, but was glad to have him there. "Thank you…" She smiled before the fatigue got to her and she collapsed. Her voice being called out as Naruto scowled at the fading water.

'This isn't normal… It can only be one thing… Clow card.'

XXXX

"Yeah… Sounds like a clow card." Kero stated, annoyed not to have put it together sooner. "Sounds like Watery…"

"So it lives in the aquarium?" Sakura questioned as she drank her tea, having stayed home from school to rest from her ordeal. Kero nods, it's the best place for a card like that. "So we'll need to capture it…" She muttered. Naruto nods.

"We do it as soon as possible." Sakura looked to him worried, and he held his ground. "Sakura, if Watery does that again, someone could drown. I saved you, but someone might not be able to save them." She nods slowly, he was right.

"But what clow card can capture Watery? Windy?" Sakura questioned and Kero replied no. Windy was a gentle spirit and an offensive card, plus both Watery and Windy were top class clow cards. They had equal grounds. "Oh… Then…" Shadow was no good against Watery, she was too strong and fly couldn't do anything. Sakura had to think outside the box on this. "What do I do?" She muttered as she lay down.

Naruto sat pondering, how do they keep watery still? And in any case, how to capture it, water is like wind, it's not solid like… "That's it!" Naruto cheered and made them jump with a start. "Sakura, ice…" Sakura stared confused as she sat up. Taking it in, she smiled, that was right, that could be the only way to capture Watery.

"We go tonight then." She stated confidently, even surprising Naruto, who quickly stood by her choice.

Once Tomoyo had been informed, she meet with Naruto and Sakura at the aquarium, Sakura now sporting her new outfit, Naruto had re-attained his cape, but with bells attached to the lock. "You ready Sakura?" Sakura nods slowly to Naruto as Tomoyo recorded the three. "Okay, once inside, me and Sakura; will go to Watery, since they drained the tanks, there's only one place she'll be. Tomoyo you will head down stairs to the cold storage." Tomoyo nods to Naruto.

"Good luck Sakura, Naruto, you too Kero…" All three nod and as the guard on duty slacked on his watch, all four snuck by, and Naruto grabbed Kero to stop him from causing trouble. "There's the point." Tomoyo stated and they separated at the end of the hall.

"Naruto, how sure do you think it will work?" Sakura questioned as they ran the quiet building, Naruto was very confident and was going to be with Sakura to make sure nothing went wrong. "I hope so…"

As they reached the hall way to watery, Tomoyo called through to them over the walkie talkie. "I have a problem, the doors locked." Naruto inwardly groaned and Sakura chuckled at him, fate had other plans

"Go help her Naruto." Sakura spoke up and he looked to her worried, worried something will happen the moment her left her to watery. "I'll be fine, I trust in your plan. Everything will be alright." He nods and took off in a sprint with true ninja style. 'I can do this…' She steeled her resolve. "Let's go Kero." The guardian nods, following and hoped like her that this will all work out.

Tomoyo stood waiting and watched out for guards, only to hear rapid feet movement and looked up as Naruto descended the centre of the stair case in an instant. "Let's make haste." She was amazed he was unfazed and nods in agreement. Pulling a lock pick from his shinobi sandals he got to work. The skill of a ninja amazed Tomoyo and as she seeks her mind to come up with a suitable outfit for Naruto. "Just a bit more and…" The door lock clicked and it opened. "Let's go." Tomoyo nods.

"We're ready Sakura." Sakura gulped and nods, she held her staff tight as she walked up. Kero watched on, was she ready? At that Sakura nods, she was ready. Twirling her staff, she faced it to the water.

"Watery, show yourself! I challenge you!" The water bubbled and burst to life, taking the form of Waterys true form. "Fly!" Hitting the card, Kero latched onto Sakura and both took off, rapidly swaying through the pillars and pipes as she headed for the door with Watery on her tail. 'Just got to stay ahead!'

Getting into open space, Sakura lead the clow card on a made chase and headed for the lower stair level of the aquarium. But as she got near the bottom of the escalator, water appeared at the bottom. "What?" Taking a steep incline, Kero watched on as the water meet with Watery, showing its mastery of the element. It scattered out and spread round them. "Kero…" She looked on worried, her escape was void.

"Sakura get out of here!" Kero yelled, knowing what would come from if Watery caught them. Sakura took off upward, hoping to reach the top before the water encased her. But the water was beating her and she acted on her own grounds and threw Kero ahead and out the circle. Water splashed into Sakura and threw her back.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked on worried to Kero, Watery had a complete barrier round her and it was firing jets of water at her while filling up.

As this went on, rapid footsteps filled the hall as an orange blur raced to aid her. 'Sakura… I'm coming!' He reached behind his back as his sword appeared. The imprint on his palm began to burn through his skin and become visible.

Sakura panicked as the water kept rising, having released fly and panicked as she swam, shadow had failed and Windy merely was pushed aside, unable to break her binds. Watery, was a state that couldn't be beaten right now, not at her level. Kero watched on panicking, if only he had his powers, he could save her!

"Kero!" Sakura yelled as she took a breath, her body floated into the depths and she looked round, her body being pulled by Watery to the centre. 'No…' She put a hand to her mouth, feeling the need to breathe. 'No… I must not breathe!' Bubbles began to escape as she held on against the strain on her lungs. 'But it hurts to not! Naruto, please, where are you!'

She couldn't hold on and breathed out. Bubbles filled the sphere as Naruto jumped up and leapt from objects strung in the air. "Argh!" With a swing, his energy cut through watery and split the sphere in two. His body glided and grasped Sakura as he sheathed his blade. "Got you!" He yelled as Sakura coughed, having taken in water.

"Naruto!" She yelled I relief, even if a little shaken. Watery dropped and used the down fall to control an upward strike and Naruto leapt away from his position he'd grabbed onto. "Hang on!" Sakura yelled as she pulled out fly. "Fly!" Taking a seat, she grabbed Kero as Naruto landed on the back of the staff and both flew down fast. "Let's go!" She coughed as she glided down the hall, Watery even quicker to capture her.

"Down the stairs!" Naruto called as both shot through the door and down the stairs. Water chased them in a downward spiral, unknown of the pair's plans. Tomoyo watched in cover as the three flew right passed and the water right on their tail.

Skidding round the bottom level, they jetted down the hall, a T junction coming up with a door right opposite. "There it is!" Naruto yelled as he pointed. "Let's finished this water ride..." Sakura nods as she tucked up and rotated as they flipped off of fly. Naruto and Sakura flipped round thanks to training and with some leverage from Naruto, skidded to a stop. The water roaring right at them.

"This is as far as you go!" Sakura called as Naruto hit the door latch and Sakura drew her clow card. "Windy!" As the card was struck the gust of wind picked up, and began to force Watery into a direction, round and behind Sakura. Naruto watched as Windy forced the fridge door open as Watery was pulled in the winds current.

As it all slammed into the room, Naruto looked in to see the spirit who growled back ready to attack. Naruto gave a harsh glare, like hell he was scared of this, and slammed the door in its face as Windy inside turned on the deep freeze as the air began to drop rapidly.

Sakura dropped to her knees, tired from all that. "That was…. Too close…" Naruto walked up to the girl and put a hand to her shoulder, she had done well, even more so than he had expected. "Thanks…" Both looked to Tomoyo as she walked up with camera in hand.

"Have you caught it?" She asked curiously, Naruto shook his head as Kero spoke up to take a look inside.

Naruto slowly opened the door, slow enough that if watery was still in a fighting mood, he'd be saying no very quickly. But as the door fully opened, that looked at the ice sculpture that Watery had become. "Heh… Looks better when it's not got the growl..." Sakura nods, it was better like that. "Best finish this now." She nods as she glanced to him before walking forward. The seal appeared as Sakura took her staff into position.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in…" She took a breath bringing her staff up over head. "Watery!" At the resounding ping, the ice began to shatter and be pulled into the see through glowing card.

Naruto watched one with everyone as it was sealed. He was glad that it was all over, and as Sakura looked back with a smile, he was happy to see that, while everything had gone on, she was still very confident in herself. This was good and would make her a better captor later on.

"Well done Sakura…" Tomoyo commented as Kero cheered at a job well done. Sakura nods as she walked up, only to trip forward. Luckly, someone made sure to keep her on her feet. "Thank you Naruto?" Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, what are friends for?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto grumbled as his pencil tapped the note book. "Sakura…" The girl sat at her desk looked over to the older lad. His face rather glum, "I need your help okay with this homework." She turned to face him fully._

"_It's only maths Naruto… It can't be that hard." Naruto nods, he may have studied… Well, slept in most of his classes, but maths and numbers were a few things he had trouble with. "What am I going to do with you…?"_

"_Couldn't you have just asked you're…" Kero was shoved into the desk draw by Sakura before he finished as she scowled. The 'F' word was forbidden to be said; Kero still seemed to lack common sense. She looked to Naruto sadly, she knew that Naruto wasn't that well of an adjusted lad to schooling, having spent time with him way back, she knew how hard he took to it and even though she took it in and helped, she wasn't a genius, she couldn't help him with everything._

"_Let me see…" She stepped over to help, and for once she felt giddy, to be the one helping Naruto than him helping her when it came to things like he does with the clow cards. "Now…" She sat beside him and Naruto explained and she nods as he did, helping him by explaining the equations… To Naruto, it was even harder than he ever thought possible, to think he'd find maths this hard. But then again, maths between one world and another were a little bit different. "Does that help?"_

"_Well it explains now where I was going wrong… I just never expected maths from two years below me to be so difficult." Sakura smiled, she was the brains while he was the brawn in a sense. She patted his hand, he'll get used to it. "Thanks…"_

_Returning to her work, both continued quietly till she released Kero from his location and moved onto other things. And as night fell, Sakura retired to bed before looking to Naruto, who stared to the night sky for several moments in the dark, his eyes looking and almost trying to see if something would happen. "What's wrong?" He glanced to her, and then looked to the sky._

"_Nothing, just thinking…" About what, she wondered. "Just, stuff. I'm just still trying to get my head round it all… Being here for so long has been, restricting." She looked confused. "I guess I just miss being a ninja, as opposed to being a student in school… I need that feel of combat." Didn't he get that with the clow cards? "No, I need to really get the feel… To fight with my life on the line like it was my last every day, to be pushed to my limits and fight with my team… I guess… I'm just, really wanting to get home, even if it's still a long way from doing such." Sakura nods slowly as she lay there, she understood his home sickness._

"_Naruto…" The male turned to her as she smiled. "Don't worry about your home… I know you want more than anything to just get home." He nods; she knew he wished to know something. "Everything will be alright, they'll be glad to see you again… Your sensei… Sasuke… Sakura…" Sakura yawned before tucking into her warm bed. "Everyone will be so happy to see you…"_

_He felt really happy about that, and hoped she was right. 'Thanks…' Taking a step through the dark, Naruto stepped into his sleeping quarters and closed the door. 'Too bad you can't come along to meet everyone…'_

Chapter 4

"I'm so excited!" Sakura cheered in a grand mood as Naruto awoke to Sakura's yell. He knew all too well why, today was picnic day. "The morning is so nice…" The sound of the window opening as Naruto sat up and opened the door to the wardrobe was quickly followed.

"It looks like it never rained last night." Kero retorted as he stood on the ledge, it was true, having been hammering it down yesterday, the sun this Sunday morning really made a difference. Sakura turned to Naruto with a smile.

"Excited?" How could he not enjoy the thought? He got to lay back and enjoy food with Sakura and everyone. Something he rarely did. "I'll go have breakfast and come get you when we're ready to go." Naruto nods as he began to pack stuff with Kero before they left.

As time passed, the door opened and Sakura walked in, but the good mood had vanished. She looked rather upset. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

"We can't go out today?" How come? "I… Promised to do today's chores, I had made plans…" She slid against the door sadly. "Oh…" Naruto looked on sadly and stepped over and crouched down beside her.

"Don't worry; I'll help you out… Did you ring Tomoyo?" Sakura shook her head. "Call her and I'll meet you in a bit." Sakura nods slowly. She left quickly as Naruto headed for the window and Kero looked to him confused. "How else can I get in?" With that he jumped down and walked up to the front door.

As the door bell rang, Sakura began to speak to Tomoyo and apologies. "Are you ringing Naruto and Tomoyo?" Her father asked as he walked to the door. Sakura nods as she continued to speak. Opening the door, he found Naruto smiling, in true fashion from having met him a few times.

"Is Sakura ready?" Her father explained about Sakura's error and Naruto nods. "Mind if I come in? I can help her out." Well that was kind of him… Least Sakura wouldn't be alone. "Thank you." Walking in, Sakura looked to Naruto surprised, the male quickly winked to her so she could tell his plan from this.

"Naruto has offered to help you Sakura, so least you won't be alone all day." Sakura smiled and nods to Naruto thankful for it. Her father walked down the hall as Naruto walked over.

"Even though you didn't have to do it like that, thank you…" Naruto chuckled, he had to do something. Walking down the hall as Sakura 'showed' Naruto where everything was, Toya stepped out of the kitchen door and both males eyed each other.

While Toya may not like Naruto much, he'd forgiven him to an extent for saving Sakura, heck even though he lied, Yukito even still held Naruto in friendly terms. But Toya knew that there was something about this boy that wasn't said, Sakura knew the truth for sure. But he couldn't say anything, least not to sound odd. But he will give the boy credit, he could hold his ground when it came to facing Toya down, he doesn't like lads getting close to his sister, but with that unflinching gaze, he gave Naruto respect for not flinching.

This stare off was cut off quickly as Sakura pulled Naruto along and both got to work tidying up. "Okay, I'm off… Have a good day!" Toya yelled as the door shut, Sakura gave her goodbye before walking up to her father who carried a clothes basket full of stuff.

"You two will be okay right?" While he was happy to see the pair at work, he was also worried if something might go wrong with just them here. Sakura shook her head, they'll be fine. Fujitaka smiled. "I'll leave some money on the table, if you wish to order food in."

"Thank you sir..." Naruto spoke up and bowed behind Sakura, showing surprise to Sakura at his very less than often shown manners. The adult smiled and headed to the kitchen and then the door. Both Naruto and Sakura bid fair well to the oldest Kinomoto, before they really got stuck into the house cleaning.

"So why did you choose to come through the front door?" Sakura asked as Naruto washed the plates and cups. She herself was busy sweeping the floor before she mopped it.

"I thought that if your dad was a little worried about you being left home alone all day today, but with me being there will give him some peace of mind. Also it means that they get used to me being around, even if I am sleeping in your room every night. Plus, now we can get a take out in later." He finished with a grin as Sakura nods slowly with a smile.

"Okay, but not till we're done…" He wasn't going to complain, and as Sakura finished up sweeping, she headed for the lounge to tidy in there while he put the cups and plates away.

Having dusted and moved objects around to clean under, Sakura began hovering as Naruto entered the lounge. "I'll head up stairs with this clothing Kero's finished washing while he works on the next batch." Sakura nods to Naruto who quickly left, and as he did, Sakura noticed something at the corner of the carpet.

Nabbing the corner, she flicked it up and stared at the back, no way was her thought was she flipped it round and she was right. 'A clow card!' The text read 'Wood'. How lucky could she be? To find a clow card and not have to fight it or anything, she'll have to show Naruto when he came back down. But first, time to rub it in Keros face. "Kero! Kero!"

Said guardian was busy setting up the next wash, when he heard Sakura's call. But before he could respond the wash stopped working… 'Huh? Did I do something wrong?' Lifting the lid, he looked inside only to get the lid dropped on top and sending him into a spin as the wash started working.

"Kero… Huh? Where is he?" Not seeing Kero in sight, Sakura forgoes the face rubbing about her getting a clow card and begins her next task. As she stepped out of sight, Kero got free from the wash, that was it, he'd had enough of washing up, no more, he was going to tell Sakura he was done and go sleep, but was cut off as Sakura muttered walking by the door. The thought of having ice-cream when all was done, might make this job more worthwhile.

Heading with a duster to the basement, Naruto by passed Sakura and headed to Kero. "Got anything else to come up?" The small guardian huffed as he shoved the lid down.

"I'm working as fast as I can… Go do something else." Naruto nods before heading about the house, in search of Sakura.

Sakura meanwhile had begun to dust the books and desk after opening the basement window. "I can't believe I found a clow card, this makes up for today's issues… Huh?" Her vacuum seemed to near halt as she was cleaning, and upon pulling the tip out, she found a flat card attached to it. But the print on the back she knew, and while covered in ink, was definitely a clow card! "Hoe!" She had to tell Naruto and Kero about this now.

"Oi Sakura!" Speak of the ninja. "Your dads on the phone..!" Setting the cards down, she'll tell them in a bit. Like they were going to cause trouble like they are.

Oh how wrong she was…

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Naruto stepped aside as Sakura ran by. "What took you so long?" Sakura glanced to him as she picked up the phone.

"I'll tell you in a bit… Hello?" Turning her attention to the phone, Sakura listened quickly before looking to Naruto. "My dad's left a blue folder somewhere, you seen it?" Naruto pondered for a moment.

"I know now, yeah I put it aside when I was cleaning the kitchen." Relaying the response, she set the phone down and turned to Naruto.

"Grab it and let's go. Kero! We're just popping out, be back soon!" As Sakura latched her skates up, Naruto stepped passed her and both were out the door with a bang. Kero poked his head out, what did he miss?

"Do you think we'll make it? It's going to be close." Naruto stated as he ran with Sakura, this being a breeze having ran like this on many occasions back home. Sakura nods, she had no doubt they'll make it in time. Sakura had by now in their haste completely forgot about the clow cards she'd found, and Naruto had let it all slip passed his mind as it didn't seem important if Sakura didn't seem too bothered to mention it again.

Reaching the bus stop, both were greeted with a relived face of Sakura's father as Sakura passed him the document. Sakura a bit out of breath, while Naruto seemed fairly unfazed by their dash to get there in time… Once her father was on the bus and off, both began to make their journey back. "Good day Naruto, Sakura." Both stopped and turned to the voice, Naruto and Sakura knowing all too well as her face flushed up at the sound.

There stood the friendly older male, Yukito. "How are you two this morning?" Both merely responded in the same manner, thought Naruto's a little different. "Well, if you have time. Want to join me for lunch?" Sakura didn't even think to pause on her response, while Naruto didn't mind. He could do with a meal.

Once sat down in a quiet café, all three chatted quietly before a menu was brought to them, and were surprised to see Toya being the waiter for them. "Big brother…?" Sakura was dumb founded, only to find out that with what was still being sorted at the Aquarium, he needed a new job to earn his savings, which was understandable, the place was still weeks from being 'safe' again after what Watery did to the glass container. There was so many issues going on, it was a good thing that they were able to get that card with little problem.

"So what would you three like?" Yukito quickly ordered a fairly big meal. Which surprised Naruto as well as Sakura, this man had a huge appetite.

"Not to sound rude, but you seem to be eating as if it were for two." Sakura gave Naruto the 'look'. Knowing full well he could eat his fair share of Ramen when he wanted to. "Hey, I'm just saying." Naruto spoke out defensively and Yukito chuckled at the pair. There was no harm in the comment, it was very much true to fact he ate a lot.

After they had finished, the younger two bid good day to Yukito and headed home, well aware that Kero was busy at work and they had stopped from a break. "He might not be too happy if he finds out…" Naruto stated, but Sakura's happy daze seemed to block out all sound. Naruto chuckled as he rested his hands behind his head, guess he can't really moan about it… He'll just make sure she doesn't roll into anything till she snaps out of it.

Getting home, Naruto and Sakura glance about for the small guardian. "Kero?" Heading up stairs, they find Kero resting on the bed, the clothing all out drying and the rest all tucked up from prior. She smiled; glad to have been so nice to do that. "I'll make you a special lunch Kero, for all the work you did." Kero muttered in his sleep and both Naruto and Sakura chuckled.

But their chuckle died as a creaking was heard. Both stopped and froze, Naruto glanced about for the location. "What's that noise?" Sakura muttered worried as she stepped closer to Naruto. The sound got louder and she took his hand as Naruto glanced about still.

"Sounds like down stairs…" Heading for the door, he felt Sakura freeze and hold his movement. Glancing back, she didn't seem keen to go. "Don't worry, besides…" Naruto said grinning as he thumbed his chest. "You're looking at a future kage, so don't panic." Guess so, but still, he still had to be careful.

Taking up arms with one of her batons, both descended the stairs slowly. "What do you think that is?" Naruto commented curiously. Sakura thought for a moment and Naruto sensed her freeze. "What's wrong?"

"C-could it be… A-a ghost?" Naruto stared blankly, seriously? He thought they got through this? The creak echoed louder and Sakura jumped, literally into Naruto as well.

"Come on, we got over the 'ghost' phase didn't we?" Guess not, that or she fell back into it. "Look, I doubt it's a ghost. So let's go deal with this noisy jerk." With slightly stiff steps, Sakura followed Naruto to the bottom step. Both stared down the hall, "Looks like it's coming from the basement…" Walking forward, Sakura stepped in toe, behind him. Thought if it was a ghost, she would be long gone afterwards. "Hm…" Taking his grasp of the door handle, Naruto wondered what it was also. It didn't seem normal.

Taking a step back as he pulled the door open, both stared into the darkness, Naruto trying to find something to settle this, and Sakura looking for something to run from. But as a mass became visible, both stared curiously till a branch poked out the darkness.

Wait… branch?

The door was slammed shut by the pair of them before it was started to be pushed against. "What the world is going on?" Kero yelled having been startled by the sound.

"Um… Well you see…" Sakura muttered as she stepped forward to explain. Only for the door to creak open.

"Oi!" Sakura stepped back and shut the door on the branches causing them to snap. Kero caught one as he flew over. What would a tree be doing growing in the house? His answer came when the twig faded from his hand.

"Wood card…! It's a clow card that's doing this." Wood… Wait, the card she found a while ago? "You found wood? Did you sign it?" Well… That did slip her mind, she was side tracked by Naruto after she found the second one. "What..? You're telling me that you left two clow cards alone without signing your name?" She didn't think it would cause any trouble as cards. "Clow cards only listen to their owners after you sign them… But what could be causing wood to act this way?" Kero pondered. "Wood is such a gentle spirit…"

"Look, while this conversation is interesting indeed." Naruto muttered as he leaned against the door. "We still have the issue of the tree down stairs, how do we stop it?" Sakura saw his foot slide and she stepped back against the door hard.

"Wood will stop growing once she's in the sun light." Sakura didn't like that, there had to be another way. "I don't know really."

"We've got to do something!" Sakura retorted, as her day had gone up in smoke with this clow card event, it didn't help that if someone came home now, how was she going to explain this? There was a long silence before the door bell rang. 'Oh no…' Sakura wanted to move, but with the pressure behind them…

"Is the door locked?" Naruto asked curiously, and no… No it wasn't. "This isn't good." The door bell rang again.

"If they come in, what do we do Naruto?" Sakura questioned, Naruto glanced over to see her worry. How do they deal with this? "Maybe if we?" Sakura stepped forward and the door pushed open. One of the branches encircled her foot and she tried to pull her ankle free.

"Hold on." Naruto commented reaching over to help, but trying to hold the door had long since passed as it pushed open and the branches ensnared the lot and carried all three down the hall. "Woah!" Coming to a stop, leaving Naruto dangled by his ankle while Sakura was held at the waist, and Kero was in the same bind of equal manner… "Everyone okay?" There was a muttered agreement, but Sakura's tears began to fall as the door rang again. "Sakura?" She glanced over; this was all way over her head now and all because she didn't sign the clow card.

He wasn't about to have her break down now. "Sakura…" She looked to Naruto as he smiled. "We'll get through this, remember the motto." Everything will surely be alright… Sakura nods slowly, and Naruto crossed his arms. "Let's get out of this bind." Reaching over his back as the seal appeared in his palm and the sword appeared on his back.

In one swing, all three were cut loose and Sakura dropped into Naruto's waiting arms. "Okay then… We better now?" He asked setting her down on her feet. She nods slowly as Naruto wiped the tears away, he didn't like seeing her cry. "Okay then, let's deal with one thing at a time."

"Okay!" There was a light chuckle and both Naruto and Sakura turned to a camera poking at them.

"That was well done there Naruto." Tomoyo spoke as she lowered the camera. "Very knightly of you..." Naruto chuckled as Sakura relaxed at it being Tomoyo. The camera girl quickly turned and locked the door. "I thought I'd bring the lunch here. But seems everything has run a mock?" Very well put.

"True, but right now…" Naruto started as Kero flew between the three, as it was time to seal wood. Sakura quickly took up stance with her sealing wand.

"Clow card!" The trees glowed and began to shrink away and back into the basement. With a sigh of relief all walk steadily to the basement door. But Naruto stopped still, getting everyone's attention. "Naruto?"

"Something's coming…" At that the branches came back with force, "Up the stairs now." Naruto called as Kero chimed in quickly and all ascended the stair case, with the forest building just behind them.

As they jumped onto the open platform on the roof, the branches stopped chancing them and they all watched as a tree formed from it all. "Looks like you were right Kero." Naruto started as they stared at the sight. "She just wanted sun light…" All three relax after that, well that was till Kero yelled in shock.

All the clothing he'd washed ruined in a moment.

"Least now the worst is over." Sakura commented, now was time to get to the centre of all this. Well, that was until a creaking noise echoed out. "That… Didn't sound good…" Naruto glanced down, the house was shaking.

"Now that wood has found sunlight, she'll want to grow more, so if we don't stop this… The house will be blown apart." Everyone stared quietly till Sakura stared panicking. If that happened, how would she be able to explain the tree standing over her house then?

Naruto's palm rested on her shoulder. "We do this now then. We head to wood and find out what's going on." Sakura nods slowly, that's the best choice.

A sudden clicking noise and they turned to see Tomoyo reaching into the basket she brought. "Then you'll want to wear this…" With that she displayed the outfit; Naruto on the other hand felt this wasn't the time for this. But Tomoyos cheery smile seemed to send a chill down Naruto's spine, like he could feel her eyes burning him up, which quickly forced him to crumble much to Sakuras thoughts. "Thank you…"

Naruto disappeared from sight to see just what damage was being done. Luckily, nothing much and was happy to see the three now making their way after him. "I'll lead, come on." All three nod and follow the ninja in toe through the dense forest of the house. "This is probably the closest to home it's been so far…" Naruto mused as they crawled about. "The thick forest here remains me of the forests round konoha. Though I can't really do much leaping around here…" Sakura mused over this as they travelled, wondering what it must be like to jump from tree to tree like that.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance of the basement, but the creaking of the house didn't help them at all and only made them want to speed this up. "Now or never huh..?" Sakura muttered to Naruto who agrees, time to deal with this troublesome wood card.

"So what was the other card then?" Tomoyo asked curiously as they headed towards to basement. Sakura stopped for a moment, the card she found after was covered in ink. "Maybe this is what's affecting Wood?" That could be right.

"Well it can't be watery…" Kero muttered as he tried to locate a name for this card that could be affecting wood. "I wonder…"

"Have an idea?" Naruto asked as they stepped out onto the basement floor, their feet ankle deep in water. That sound… Looking to the noise, Naruto and Sakura eyed the small cloud raining on wood. "Wait… Rain?" Kero nods.

"It's the rain card alright." Sakura stepped forward with staff in hand; she had to take action here.

"Good luck Sakura." Tomoyo called as she recorded it her best friend in action. Sakura glanced to the creaking and then back to the cloud as Naruto sat down and Kero watched.

"Okay Rain, that's enough now! I challenge you!" The rain stopped and a small chibi clown girl poked her head out the cloud. It almost looked to cute to capture, but knowing what would happen if she didn't stop it. It weighed the choices out.

"This shouldn't be too hard Sakura. Do your best." Naruto called out and Sakura nods as Rain flew over her. She flinched as droplets of rain fell, so it wasn't too bad.

That all changed as it turned into a full blown waterfall. "Hoe!" Jumping back, Sakura watched as Rain gave chase and Sakura out run it. "Stop it!" Naruto chuckled and Sakura looked at him annoyed.

"It's just water, Sakura..!" Naruto stated and Sakura stopped, that was it! Taking a step faster and turning on her feet, she knew just what to do now.

"Watery…" Sakura called as Rain stopped as Sakura threw the card forward and the seal beneath her appeared. "Become the binding chain, use Rains own power and contain it with your own. Watery!" Striking the card, the water spirit that had given the pair trouble in the past appeared, giving the same creepy look as before, but a smirk appeared as Rain gulped nervously. Naruto was sure Rain was well aware of what this card could do.

Around Rain, the water began to be sucked upward to Watery and in an instant the spirit attacked and Rain tried to escape, only to find it quickly being engulfed in a sphere. "Good job Sakura!" Kero called out as Naruto nods with a smile as Tomoyo continued to record.

"Finish it." Naruto commented and Sakura nods with a smile.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, clow card!" With that Watery faded away as Rain was sucked into the seal and returned to card form. "Phew… Now." Turning to the last one, Sakura stepped up to face wood card. "Now wood, your turn…" The spirit appeared and smiled as Sakura prepared to seal it.

"Wait, Sakura!" Kero called flying over. "There's no need to fight." Sakura looked confused as Kero looked to Wood. The spirit smiled and turned into a clow card before Sakura's eyes. And as the clow card landed in her hand, the wood faded from the house and all the chaos was over. "Wood is a gentle spirit. Rain was acting up and encouraging Wood in its fun."

"Well they do seem to work alongside one another." Naruto commented as he walked up. "Rain and wood go hand in hand it would seem." Sakura nods, that was true. "Now before we do anything else." Sakura nods, it was time to deal with what she needed to do before.

"Sa...Ku…Ra…" Finishing off the last letter, Sakura set the pen down and relaxed as Kero nods. She'll remember to sign her cards from now on.

"I hope you'll think twice next time…" Sakura nods and both turned to leave and return to main floor. They found Tomoyo standing at the top of the staircase staring out at the hall. "Something going on..?" Kero asked as both stepped up beside her.

Both watched amazed as Naruto was busy cleaning up a storm. "What…" Tomoyo glanced over with a smile. Since all their hard work had been defeated by Wood and Rains mischief, Naruto had got to work cleaning while he waited. "Naruto…" Sakura smiled lightly, though things had been bad yes, but Naruto was trying to sort out all the mess as fast as he could. "Tomoyo… Thank you for coming round. I have to help Naruto now." Tomoyo nods, understanding that they had some work to do. She bid her farewell and Sakura sighed before taking a breath.

"Don't burn yourself out Naruto, I'll do the lounge."

XXXXX

"Sakura… We're home." Her father called as he stepped into the house. Toyo and his Father stepped into the very clean house, and would never suspect what had happened, Naruto and Sakura made sure of that. "Sakura?" Heading up the stairs, her father tapped on the door lightly and got no response, so turning the handle slightly, he opened it and glanced in side.

"She there..?" Toya asked curiously as his father stepped back and closed the door with a smile. Toya looked confused.

"She's fine, looks like she's warn out." Toya stilled felt there was more to come. "We'll let her sleep, though… We might have to make space at dinner for one other…" Toya glanced to Sakura's room.

Inside, Naruto and Sakura lay sleeping on the bed. Naruto was all spread out, arm and legs stretched put. Sakura lay beside him, tucked up close with her head rested on his arm and against his chest, content with not moving from her space.

Just like many years ago when she would nap, Naruto would be there with her. His presence was ever calming for her, that she could sleep with no issue in the day.

These were the moments she loved, back then… And now…


	5. Chapter 5

"_Naruto!" Sakura yelled out as she landed on the tree branches. The two combatants before her stopped and both looked in her direction._

"_Sakura…" Naruto muttered surprised, "What you doing? It's too dangerous get away from here!" The being in front on Naruto chuckled as the humanoid sand raccoon turned to her._

"_**You want to fight as well? You think you can beat me? Gaara of the desert? Take this!**__" The beast lashed out with a wave of sand and Sakura jumped up onto another tree branch._

"_I'm not scared! Watery!" The water spirit appeared and rushed forward, dampening the sand and making it useless. "Now Naruto!"_

"_Okay!" Naruto responded with a smirk and rushed forward. Gaara turned and both battled up close till Naruto was struck away by the tail._

"_**Wind style: Air bullet!**__" Naruto looked forward as the attack rushed him._

"_Windy!" Naruto watched as the gentle winds sliced the attack aside. Gaara growled and looked to Sakura who landed by Naruto._

"_Let's work together…" Naruto glanced over and nods._

"_Okay… Together…" Both turned to the beast as the sands rotated round him._

"_**Time to show you true fear… My true form!**__" In a blast, the trees were blown away and the pair landed in the open terrain staring down the large raccoon. "__**I'll wipe you all out!**__"_

"_We won't fail!" Both called out as they put their palm to the floor together. "Summoning jutsu!"_

_In a blast of smoke Sakura heard a voice. "Sakura…" And the smoke faded showing a giant Kero. "Sakura…"_

"_Kero?" Sakura glanced about confused. "Naruto?" Where was he?_

"_Sakura… Sakura…" The sound of Naruto's voice reached her ears and the world around her faded black._

"_Hey Sakura, wake up." Opening her eyes, Naruto was busy shaking her arm with an annoyed look. "If you don't wake up, you'll be late." Sakura rubbed her eyes before sitting up. A dream…_

"_I guess I took your story to much in last night. I was fighting a raccoon with you Naruto." Naruto stared for a moment before chuckling._

"_Well I hope you weren't too scared." Sakura glared, she was rather confident in their fight. "Reality and fiction would change that, if you saw Gaara for back then. I don't think you would be as confident…" She gave him the 'that's not fare' look. Naruto shrugged, he knew Sakura wouldn't be ready for someone like Gaara._

"_Anyway, head down for breakfast. I'll pack for school." Standing she headed for the door to get ready. Naruto stopped after she left, 'Gaara… How are you doing my friend?'_

_XXXX Chapter 5_

"Man… I can't believe how things have been so far." Sakura glanced to Naruto curiously as they walked to school. The ninja yawned before continuing. "The clow cards aren't very active are they? You'd think they would be causing chaos everywhere." Why did he sound like he wanted that to happen. "I wish something exciting would become more common."

"I'm just glad that so far, no one has been hurt by the clow cards…" Sakura muttered as both saw the van parked outside the shop ahead. "Hoe?" As they stopped short of the shop door, Sakura turned to the window and stared inside. But there were tons of boxes. "Oh… It's not open yet…"

"Woah…" Sakura turned to see a figure carrying boxes upon boxes. It sounded like a woman and she stumbled to keep balance. "Woah!" Sakura flinched as she watched her trip. But while the woman lay spiralled on the floor, Naruto was busy balancing the boxes he caught.

"Little help here…" Sakura quickly jumped to action and took some boxes off him. "Thanks…" The fact wasn't because they were heavy, the boxes were very light. It was the number in which fell on him. "You okay?"

The woman sat up quickly, shaking the events from her and quickly stood. "I am thank you for catching my stuff." She turned to open the door, only to walk into it. "Ow…" Both Naruto and Sakura glanced to one other, this lady had a… Accident prone, tag labelled to her. "Forgot to turn the handle…" Pushing the door open, she invited the two inside.

"You just arrived to town?" Sakura asked curiously as they set the boxes down. Thought her curiosity got the better of her.

"Well I've been here a while now, I'm trying to get everything ready to open today." The lady responded as Sakura gasped at all the plush toys in the box.

"They're so cute… What you think Naruto?" Naruto shrugged, to him, he wasn't much of a stuffed toy fan. But that didn't mean he didn't like them.

"Their okay… Not my style but it looks nice." While Sakura set it down, the shop owner turned to move boxes around. "We must take our leave now Sakura." He commented as he looked to her.

"Oh yeah… I'll be back this afternoon, I'll bring my friends." Sakura gestured to the owner, as both headed for the door, the woman bid them good day. "She's nice." Sakura muttered as they walked off.

"A bit quirky if you ask me." Naruto retorted before grinning. "Did you see anything you liked in their?" Sakura crossed her arms, she wasn't sure. "Guess we'll see later on then?" Maybe…

As the day began at school, Sakura was asking her friends if they wish to join her to the shop, which did of course, got positive responses. "I'd love to go!" Chiharu stated to Sakura, she just loved stuffed toys. Sakura smiled at the group, but there was still one missing.

Naruto of course, though right now before they could go, there was after school sessions, and while Sakura had now finished her baton, she was quickly checking up on Naruto before heading to get changed. If she was correct, it was soccer today.

Stepping round to the grounds, she could see everyone playing. "Go long!" Sakuras head spun to the voice and watched as Naruto weaved round the class mates as he played. To her, it looked like a dance; his movements were fluid as he stepped round them. Quickly passing the ball under ones feet to another, Naruto stepped out of the group set to get him. "Saito!" The young male kicked the ball over head and Naruto jumped.

She could only watch in amazement and worry as Naruto jumped and kicked the ball hard down into the goal. While she cheered along with his teammates, she worried if Naruto advanced ninja skills will get him into trouble at one point. The way he could jump so high really made him stand out.

But to his teammates and others, he was an ace in their stack of cards. She had expected Naruto to lead, stand above the rest. But he really did try to keep himself a lesser focus and made it more his teammates glory to scoring.

He did score yes, and when he did it was an amazing one, but he generally set up the goals for his teammates, more than anything else… And what made it more funny, was they couldn't guess what he would do next, he truly was an unpredictable one, just like when he was growing up.

"Hey Sakura!" She was brought from her musing as Naruto ran up. "Sorry we took so long. I'm not keeping you from going am I?" She shook her head; everyone was okay on waiting for the two. "Cool, lets hurry up and get changed; I'll meet you out front!" With that he ran off.

She quickly left as well; not wanting to fall behind, though one last glance back showed that everyone else at the pitch was exhausted and Naruto had ran off having only become short of breath. She had to wonder, where was his limit?

Once both had changed, they met up and with the rest of the group headed for the shop. It seemed quiet still and as they glanced through the window, they found boxes everywhere. "I thought it would be open today?" Naruto commented curiously.

"I wish it was…" They all looked to the woman who sheepishly smiled. "I sort of had issues getting it all together. I'm falling behind."

"Then let us help." Sakura chirped. "We'll help get everything sorted." Her friends and Naruto agreed and the woman was thankful for their help. Quickly getting to work and putting everything in place, though the older lady did make it more trouble and seemed so accident prone as Naruto had to leap and catch several falling items.

Tomoyo quickly put the lady aside, best to have out away from causing more trouble. "Hm…" Naruto looked at the toys curiously; these were so not his thing. The door bell chimed as someone walked in.

"Aww… wow! Look at all the toys!" A small voice chirped up as Naruto spotted the red haired blur. There was a male chuckle.

"Take your time picking one out then… Um, young lady…" Sakura turned round and stopped still a second. The male smiled, but Sakura found this man curious. She felt like she had seen him somewhere before? "Um, where is the owner of the shop?" The man said with a smile, it was obvious that he'd caught the girl off guard. He had to stop doing that at some point.

Registering his words Sakura quickly showed him to the owner. "This way sir..." As they stepped out Naruto turned to Chiharu.

"Where should these go?" Chiharu quickly pointed him in the direction and Naruto went and put the plush toy down. As he did, and small noise caught his ear and looked to see the young girl trying to reach one of the toys. Naruto chuckled and quickly walked over. "Which one do you want?" The girl looked to Naruto.

"That one!" She chirped with a smile while pointing to the stuffed bear. Handing it over, she giggled with delight. "Thank you…"

"No problem…" Naruto smiled, this girl… It reminded him of Sakura from when she was younger. "What's your name?"

"Nariko…" Wow, that sounded near enough like Naruto. Who would have thought huh? Naruto smiled lightly at the girl, she seemed to be carrying a familiar energetic energy under that small smile.

"My names Naruto… Nice to meet you..." Both grinned at one another before her name was called.

"Coming daddy!" She looked to Naruto and gave a small smile with a nod before heading to her father. Naruto chuckled before getting back to work.

"Come again soon." Was soon heard, with that the door opened and closed and Naruto glanced to Sakura who looked somewhat dazed.

"Something wrong?" She glanced to Naruto before shaking her head, it was nothing, and maybe just a feeling she knew that man.

With that out the way everyone continued to work till the last toy was set. And as tea and biscuits were placed down the shop owner glanced about with a smile. "I can't thank you all enough." The group smiled to one another, she would have been ages to set this up alone.

There was a clatter and all turned to see a panda toy hit the floor and roll over. Every relaxed having been startled, but Naruto spotted something odd. It was the woman who ran the shop, she almost looked… worried, or scared? Turning to Chiharu she picked the toy up. Looks like it was going with her?

The woman seemed reluctant to finish the sale on this toy. Her whole demeanour had changed with that panda. "Want to all come home for tea?" Chiharu requested, Naruto was reluctant, but he went none the less. Plus he felt he had to go, something seemed odd right now.

XXX

Now Naruto would say he'd seen a lot so far being a ninja… But by the gods he'd never seen anything like this. Stuffed toys everywhere, he stared at all the blank looks. All staring at the group, everyone looked surprised by the collection. "You really like your toys…" Naruto muttered aloud. She really did have a thing for plush toys.

As she set the panda down, everyone headed for the lower floor, but Naruto stopped just before they left, glancing back as the door closed, he eyed the panda. And as the door closed, he wasn't sure, but… Did that panda just look his way?

He didn't say anything, even when everyone was curious as to what was wrong. "Nothing, just that funny feeling that any moment one would come alive…" There was a few chuckles, even Sakura chuckled, but for some reason, felt that while seemed like a joke, held a hidden meaning. Had he seen something?

"Enjoy the tea." As the cups were set before them, everyone chatted quietly. Naruto seemed to be busy trying to put his thoughts together, that couldn't have been his imagination could it?

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto shook his head, he didn't think so.

"So Naruto," Rika spoke up, "what was it like where you lived before?" There was no hidden discussion that Naruto's background was full of holes. He never really said much about himself, normally just hanging out with Sakura mostly. This was also something on the girls list of curious questions to ask.

"Home wasn't bad, a small village deep within the forests. Like a village hidden in the leaves." Naruto stated amused at the double answer. Though the second part, Sakura got alone.

"So it was secluded?" Naruto nods, that was true. His 'home village' was rather secluded, so much so that they wouldn't find it normally. "How come?" Naruto chuckled.

"Let's just say, that when you want to find it, you don't… And when you're just idly wandering, it could just surprise you. Like a ninja coming out from the shadows." Naoko was enthralled with his comments, his home sounded so mysterious, and she so wished to see this village for herself. "Can't say for sure… Maybe one day." Okay, that was a lie; he couldn't bring these girls back to konoha, even if he wanted to. So by trying to put the topic of going on a lone string, it should go away after time the thought.

Just before more questions could continue, Narutos advanced skills picked up something, like a clatter…

Every noticed the frozen look. "Something wrong Naruto?" Chiharu asked, only for a loud bang and other noises to echo out. "That sounded like it came from my room?" Chiharu quickly dashed to the stairs and Naruto glanced to Sakura before he followed, he knew he should have done something.

Sakura was quick on his heels with everyone else, but all came to a slow stop. Chiharu's gaze stared in to her room. And all slowly looked on…

The room looked like a tornado of knives went through it. Cutting and destroying every plush toy in there.

The girls helped settle the broken Chiharu, for all her toys had been ruined. Naruto meanwhile was scanning the area, and Sakura could see he was looking for something. "Naruto?" Naruto glanced to her, and then looked forward.

"Look," He muttered quietly. "Can't you tell some things off here?" Sakura looked about, what was wrong with everything here over all the mess. She couldn't tell what he was meaning; all she could see was bears, sheep, and many other destroyed toys… Naruto shook his head slightly; he knew she might over look it. "I'll tell you after we leave…"

Soon all left, leaving the family to tend to their daughter. All went their own ways, their minds on tonight while Naruto walked with Sakura. "The panda…" Sakura glanced to Naruto curiously. "The panda wasn't there, amongst all the ruin." Sakura looked forward, her mind taking in all she looked at before.

She stopped, that's right. The panda from today wasn't there. "So what could that all mean?" Naruto shrugged.

"Not too sure, either someone or something decided that a break in or attack on the stuffed toys was needed or…" Sakura stared for a moment. A clow card… "Yeah, one that might have come with us from that panda..."

"Poor Chiharu…" Sakura muttered, if she had known a clow card was present, she would have done something. "Why didn't you say?" Naruto looked to her as he began to walk off. Sakura quickly caught up to him.

"I can't just jump to conclusions; I wasn't sure what was going on. From what I saw today, there could have been many other reasons." Sakura stared at him, he seemed too really take much thought into this, the Naruto she knew growing up used to jump the gun, but since he came here, he's had to act differently.

"So what now?" Naruto glanced to Sakura.

Once they returned to Sakura's, Sakura was busy getting a snack while Naruto explained to Kero everything. "Hm…" The guardian pondered for several moments while Sakura entered. "I've never known of a clow card to mess with stuffed toys…" Sakura set the food down and turned to the two. Kero quickly made his way over to get a biscuit.

"So it might not be a clow card?" Kero shrugged, he would have to go and see. "Th-then maybe…" Sakura muttered nervously. "C-could it be a ghost?"

"Do not make yourself panic Sakura." Naruto stated allowed as he stepped up behind her, which intern made her jump. "If you let yourself jump to conclusions, it will only lead to mistakes." Sakura glanced away, she knew that. "So what do you want to do?" What? "Well you are the cardcaptor, I think a plan is needed to check this out.

"Maybe we should go by tomorrow morning?" Sakura quizzed. Naruto looked on to see as to why she decided this. "If what you say is true, then maybe our answer will come from shop. Maybe we can ask the shop owner about the panda? You said it yourself that she looked worried." Naruto nods, good idea… And if it comes to point and the clow card was living in the shop? "Then we'll go capture it that night, Kero can come with us to identify it."

That was not a bad idea from Naruto perspective, if anything she had it nicely put together. True to fact Kero could spot the clow cards magical presence since Sakura had yet to begin handling her own power well enough yet.

Naruto went to sleep with his mind pondering on what tomorrows events will brings. But he knew no matter the issues, he'll make it all work to Sakura's plan.

And on that new day, Naruto and Sakura made an early start and headed for the shop. They found the shop owner busy tidying. "Morning!" Both called out as they entered, the woman was very happy to see them. As the pair talked, Naruto's eyes shifted round the building.

'Where are you?' He walked along the toys eyeing them, and then he stopped as there it was looking right at him. "Hey, didn't this go with someone yesterday?" Naruto stated aloud showing this to the shop owner. The woman stared, before panic showed on her face.

"Oh no…" Sakura looked to the lady worried, what was wrong. "I've had to move shop several times, because every time the panda here left my shop, trouble started. I was blamed and had many things said, and it's all because of the panda. It gets sold, and comes back somehow, and the people who by them have trouble left at their feet…" She sat down; Naruto glanced to Sakura who looked to Naruto. He set the panda back down and both knew that they had to come back and help tonight.

That evening, Naruto with Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo re-entered the shop. Sakura glanced to Tomoyo who nods slowly and went to play distraction for them, getting the owner out the way for a short while was important to keep the knowledge of the clow cards secret. Tomoyo already had a list to work on, time was all they had.

"Okay now while we have the time." Naruto commented and he and Sakura with Kero looked for the panda, in hopes to track the clow card. Finding it wasn't hard, but the second Kero looked at it.

"I don't sense the clow card… But, it is in this room." All three glanced about, they didn't have long. Splitting up, all three glanced about the room, looking for something that either stood out, or made notice to themselves. And as they did this, the clow card itself eyed the three, and jumped about the place keeping itself unseen, well that was until Naruto caught a shifting movement and turned to look at something. A pink rabbit looking creature.

"Wow, what a weird one…" Naruto stated looking at the dark glare it held. As Naruto squinted his eyes as he leaned forward. "Damn right ugly toy."

There was a yelp and Sakura and Kero turned to Naruto who was bombarded with toys. "Naruto!" She spotted it, a pink rabbit, followed by a mass of toys as it blasted into Naruto and then around the room. "Kero!" The small guardian was balled over and landing he looked to his target.

"It's the Jump card!" As he called out, the shop owner ran in from all the yelling, much to Tomoyo's attempts, the sudden sight of toys flying all over the place and the mess, pushed the lady into overload and she collapsed. And as she did, Jump burst out the window, taking the toys with it.

"After it!" Naruto yelled dashing out after it, Kero followed as Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"Stay with her!" Tomoyo nods and Sakura rushed out the door as opposed to the window the three took. 'Naruto, don't lose it, I'm coming.' As she followed the path of destruction, she came out into the middle of the park. And there he was. "Naruto!" Naruto jumped back as wave after wave, toys barrelled down on him. Sakura glanced about; she didn't have time to wait. 'I better hurry!' Take a firm grip to her wand, Sakura rushed forward to help.

Jumping back, Naruto gripped his sword, 'I need to do something…' Skidding back as the toys funnelled up and down like a snake shot at him, Naruto rotated the sword in his grasp as the seal glowed and stabbing the sword into the ground, a blast of energy shot forward, blasting all the toys away. Leaving all the toys to scatter and Sakura toy slow down to a walk as it rained toys, was it really that bad to do something like that? He could have damaged the toys. "Hey, it was either being beaten slowly to death by wool and fabric, or knock, that pink rat flying." Well, guess he had a point.

"What did you do anyway to get this sort of response?" Kero asked flying over. Naruto scratched the side of his nose, as better not saying why. "Anyway, let seal the…" Kero stopped talking and the two looked to where he was looking. Slowly the toys gathered and began to form a mass, a large pink one. They're vision moved up, watching the mass tower over them. They watched the giant jump form and it looked down on them before taking a deep breath.

They stared dumbstruck by the… Would they call it, a roar…? "Wow… That was the least threatening thing I've ever heard." Sakura nods slowly in agreement. But they quickly were brought back to their senses by the fact it was going to step on them. So taking action, Naruto grabbed Sakura with Kero and jumped out the way. "We need to stall for time. Sakura, got a plan?" She pondered for a moment. Maybe…

"Get me some distance." Naruto nods and with his enhanced skills got Sakura a good distance away from jump. Its roar echoed out low and well… They guess threatening. Sakura gripped her wand as jump turned to them. "Here goes!" Sakura muttered taking the wood card.

"Got a plan?" Sakura nods, she had something, maybe it just came from being with him, but she felt a bit like doing a 'Naruto' like action.

"Wood card… Become the binding chain and bring this behemoth back to earth! Wood!" Striking wood, she pictured just how she wanted wood to defeat Jump. The spirit appeared as jump began getting closer and it instantly dipped at jumps feet, forming a mass of growth that caught jumps foot.

"Sakura?" Naruto muttered confused as Sakura smiled. The bigger they are… The harder they fall! Naruto and Kero stared dumb founded as Sakura turned to them with a peace sign as jump landed flat on its face and exploded into many small toys again. What did Naruto think? "It's… Different…" Sakura giggled, she was thinking on her toes, wouldn't he have done something similar. "I guess…" Naruto chuckled, he probably would have. Good to see she was getting this down now.

Now to seal the deal, and walking up the stunned clow card, Sakura proceeded to seal it away. "I've got to say Sakura, you're getting better." She smiled at his comment, nice to know. But for a moment they stood there glancing about. "I guess we better gather all these up…" Her mood became the opposite having now realised they have to take all these toys back.

Upon gathering it all, they began to notice something, half this lot couldn't have just come from one store? There was just too much! "Where the world did Jump find all this to?" Was Naruto's unanswered question, as he worked through the night.

By the time Naruto had finished, he'd long gone but to the shop owner, it was labelled as a break in, and while she couldn't place what had happened the night before, having dismissed the flying toys as her imagination, she was glad now that things seemed to be looking up.

And while Sakura was happy for her, both she and Naruto couldn't help but still watch stunned at how much the shop owner still was. Indeed, the most accident prone person they've ever met.


	6. Chapter 6

"_You sure you want to do this?" Sakura called out as she looked down the cliff side. She gulped nervously, not wanting to fall._

"_You know I've been planning this!" Naruto called out, dangling from the rope, his paint can in hand with the paint brush in the other. "I had this set up and you were okay with it!"_

"_I-I know! It's just…" True she liked his idea, in fact it sounded fun. Painting on the hokage monuments had an odd thrill to be reckless and do stupid things. Thought she wouldn't' say it was stupid to Naruto."I'm just worried for your safety!"_

"_Hey, I'm going to become the greatest hokage, these guys will be nothing compared to me and only I have the courage to do this, 'cause everyone is so scared that they…" Naruto stopped and jumped at the next thing to come._

"_Naruto..! What in the world's name, do you think you're doing?" Naruto panicked._

"_Oh no, it's Iruka sensei!" He dropped his paint and quickly began the climb up, Sakura watched on worried, he better hurry up. "I know, I know!" Taking her hand, he pulled himself up and untied the rope. "Let's get out of here!"_

_Sadly their running did nothing from getting away from the trained ninja. So here he was, stood in the hall. Sakura stood by him, who felt responsible and while no one could see her and blame her also. She felt like it was partly her punishment. "Sorry I held you back." It was true, if he wasn't keeping at her pace, he might have gotten a good run out of them._

"_It doesn't matter," Naruto stated with his arms behind his head. He grinned with a chuckle and Sakura looked to him. "Did you see the look on all their faces? Priceless…" She smiled; it was some amusing looks he got. Then again, she found the paintings to be truly amusing. From looking at the paint job from ground level, several bloody noses, scars and an eye patch were covering them. He was very good at what he did and she found it fun to watch._

"_So what do you want to do after this?" She knew he wanted to start on his next plan of action, he enjoyed the pranks and the actions he did. It got the attention he wanted, and she didn't hold him back, letting him have his fun…_

_True, back then in konoha she didn't mind helping him._

_But in her world, maybe not… _

_She sighed as she looked to the floor. Naruto stood there with his arms behind his head. "I can't believe I let you do this, and I joining you also." She really felt stupid, what was she thinking. Letting Naruto get into the gym and painting those huge drawings…_

_Now here she was, caught red handed with him, she couldn't believe what she did. "Oh come on, you enjoyed it." She sighed, she did a bit. "Hey, I told them it was my entire fault; I just dragged you into this." He did pull a lot of blame off her, but she still held some responsibility. And worst of all, her family would know of this…_

_She sat on the floor with her hands on her face. "Why did I do this?" Naruto chuckled. "It's not a time to be laughing you idiot!" She rarely snapped at him, but Naruto just grinned._

"_If you always followed the ways of the world, fun would never happen. You followed because in some small way, you felt like I did, wanting to do something big and outrageous! Come on! You can't tell me you didn't have fun."_

_She groaned, she really did, and that's what was worse. "Please, don't do this regularly." She didn't want to get in tons of trouble. He understood that, this was his breaking away from normality even though; he could have done something better about it._

"_Here she is…" She froze as the footsteps came along; she looked up to see her father. Looking mildly curious as to her rebellious actions…_

"_It's my entire fault sir!" Sakura looked to Naruto. "I'm telling you, Sakura had no part in my plan to paint that huge ugly mug on the wall of the gym. It was bad luck she just walked in. Please, don't drag her down with my actions." He really wanted Sakura to be held away from the blame, he could get round it. Sakura couldn't. "Please, don't blame her."_

_Fujitaka glanced to the teacher, who seemed to really not want to do it, he had said that the pair had seen going in together. "Is this going to happen again, mister Uzumaki?" The teacher asked Naruto seriously._

"_Not again sir, I won't get caught again. I swear!" He said grinning, Sakura bit back a giggle, why dig yourself a hole, she wondered… "Okay, okay… I won't do it again. I promise…"_

"_I should hope not, your new yes, but I won't have trouble in my school. And you miss Kinomoto, I will over look this, since you're a good student. But if you are caught in this with him again, I will have to press forward and deal with this."_

"_Thank you for being so kind on Sakura…" Fujitaka commented kindly, letting Sakura go with him. Naruto quickly left also and soon all were walking along._

"_Father… I'm…" Fujitaka shook his head. "It's partly my fault also… I helped Naruto…" Fujitaka smiled slightly._

"_I can't say that I'm happy with what you did, and Naruto, I don't want you and my daughter doing this again." Naruto waved his hands in defence. He wouldn't think of it._

"_I won't sir… But, that's if I do it again…" Sakura sighed; she knew Naruto would break away again. It was only a matter of time._

XXXXXX Chapter 6

Naruto groaned as he heard Sakura explain in her worried panic. "Ghosts, Sakura…" She nods vigorously; she was going with her friends to see this ghost for herself, though it wasn't fully in her to do so. Hence why she was getting her ninja to come to her aid… "Okay…" She thanked the blond ninja and headed off the get changed while Naruto finished up at his afternoon class.

He hoped that this 'ghost' thing had faded. He helped so much to clear it from her; it had to be Toya! That mean, elder brother who put it back into motion. All his hard work had faded and it could only be him that did it.

Once he was changed, he met the girls out front. Sakura was more than pleased to see him, though considering his recent actions to the gym when he painted it and got Sakura in trouble. Sakura's friends were a little worried about her still hanging out with Naruto. "So we ready to go?" With no other choice, they began their walk.

As they walked, the conversation picked up from Chiharu asking about what to get her mother for her birthday. Naruto idly walked, it wasn't something he needed to be bothered listening into. Though that was cut away when he heard the next comment… "Sakura got any…" There was an instant hush, as the group realised what they just said.

"Don't worry about that…" Sakura responded, she understood that and it didn't bother her. Naruto glanced up a moment, he then realised something and glanced to Sakura. Wasn't her mother's birthday coming up soon? Sakura stopped and looked to Naruto surprised he remembered… How could he not? He was here with her because of this very reason. "True…" While she did miss her mother, she was glad that Naruto came into her life also… He was such a good friend.

Naruto crossed his arms curiously. He should take Sakura out for something fun to do, something nice to celebrate on her mother's birthday. 'Hm…' He smiled for a moment, having remembered the picture Sakura had shown him the first time. It made him glad she trusted him so much, then again, he trusted her also. And wouldn't question her… Well, maybe sometimes.

"We'll, this is where it is." They all came to a stop, and instantly before their eyes, an orb of light appeared and Sakura stepped just a bit behind Naruto.

Now Naruto wasn't one to believe myths like ghosts, but this was looking somewhat believable. And before his eyes, the figure of a woman became obvious.

There was screams and all the girls scarpered. When they came to a stop, they all retold of what they saw. Though Tomoyo killed it when she said she saw her favourite food. Sakura looked to Naruto, who had followed them, though he was curious, he and Sakura had seen the same thing. "I-it really was a ghost." Naruto pondered.

"It can't be, I've never believed it yet and I really doubt it could just be coincidence. There's got to be an answer to what we saw." He didn't want to believe that he just saw a ghost; it had to be an illusion or something, as every one of them saw something different. But them…?

It puzzled Naruto to his core, how could he have seen a ghost, he didn't believe in them… Then again, believing was only a case of denial… Though that's what Sakura said anyway.

"Ghosts huh…?" Kero mused after listening to what the pair entailed. But what made it weird was that only Naruto and Sakura saw the same thing, so he too was curious as much as Naruto was.

"What do you think it could be?" Naruto had a bet on what it was, but he wanted to see if Kero was going to be on the same level he was. And sure enough, it could be a clow card, but what, Kero wasn't sure. "So we need to return at one point or another soon?"

"You know…" Sakura retorted as she walked in with some drinks and snacks. "Almost anything that happens that's not normal. Is automatically labelled as a 'clow card'… You just put everything down as it." Naruto shrugged, it was true… But then again, it was also true that anything that's happened weird so far has always been a clow card. "I hate it that you're right…" Naruto pondered now on when they had to go and take a look. "Let's save it for another night." Sakura wanted nothing to do with what she had seen till another night.

With that, the phone rang. And her night was ruined because Naoko had gone back with another group of people and has their lives scared out of them.

That settled it, they return tonight.

XXXX

"I so don't like this?" Sakura responded. Tomoyo smiled behind the camera, marvelling Sakura's new attire. Kero responded to Sakura that this had to be settled soon, otherwise people could get hurt. "And if it's not a clow card?" Kero shrugged. "You know I can't deal with ghosts."

"Sakura…" Naruto responded with his arms crossed. He sighed; guess that time when he spoke to his sensei Iruka way back about this. With Sakura beside him, he explained about how the super natural was merely made off people's minds, and that such things couldn't happen. Yes, there were demons, but ghosts were not something to be feared. 'Sensei…' Iruka was a guy Naruto wanted to see also, to enjoy a ramen meal and tell his tales.

He wishes he could see him again.

Sakura sighed at Naruto's comment; she knew he was trying to calm her. But, she felt really worried about this. She hated ghosts… But Naruto was right, and she knew it also, it was just that… "Naruto, lets…" She stopped, and Naruto glanced to her. "Wh-whats…" Naruto's gaze turned to the location she was looking. Naruto gripped his sword and Naruto froze.

"No way…" Naruto blinked, that figure walking away. "It can't be…" Naruto took off. "Wait!" Sakura turned to Naruto, her mind broke free from looking at the white orb vanishing into the forest. "Iruka-sensei!" What?

"N-Naruto!" She chased after him. Tomoyo and Kero following. "Naruto wait for me!" She couldn't keep up with him and he was gone. "Naruto!" She couldn't see him; the darkness cloaked the blond ninja. "I-it couldn't have been… I-I didn't…" She didn't see Iruka, all she saw was an orb of light.

"Sakura! There!" Turning to Kero, then to where he was pointing. There was an orb of light, it swirled round her and took off. "After it!" But Naruto? "Don't worry about him, after that!"

"Fly!" With that she gave chase after the light orb, quickly taking off away from Kero and Tomoyo.

Elsewhere, Naruto was looking round through the forest. He saw Iruka-sensei. What was he doing here? Could he be showing him the way home? "Wait…" Naruto stopped, something seemed wrong here.

"He went off this way, but he was walking? And then… He only vanished briefly and then appeared away off and then the same thing again. Like he was an illusion…" Naruto pondered, he felt like something was plaguing his mind. "Wait…" He glanced about. "Sakura? Kero? Tomoyo?" They were nowhere to be found. "Damn it… I've been played!" He had to find Sakura fast. His seal on his palm glowed as he glanced about, almost instantly he could tell where Sakura was.

He didn't know how, but he knew he had to hurry.

XXXX

Sakura stared in shock… Having followed the orb to the edge of the cliff, there was a flash of light and before her eyes… "It can't be…" There, exactly as she could picture her. "Mother…" The woman she had seen this evening had been her mother. She knew that the woman looked familiar, though she didn't want to see it again. This made it all better. Her eyes watered up, so happy to see her mom. "Wh-why are you here?" She had to know what she was here.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo called out. But Sakura was oblivious to it. Kero flew forward, to see what was going on. But a barrier that Kero flew into sent the guardian flying backwards. "Kero!" She looked to Kero as she caught him, and then to Sakura worried.

Sakura stepped forward once more; unaware of how close she was getting to the edge. "What do you want?" Did she want something; did she want to tell her something? Her mother flew back more. "Wait!"

"Sakura! Stop!" Tomoyo stood quickly, panic visible as she watched Sakura walk forward. Tomoyo turned to the forest. "Naruto! Hurry!" She knew that if Sakura didn't snap out of it, Naruto had to hurry and come to her aid. As with the barrier Tomoyo wouldn't be able to budge it, but maybe, Naruto could.

Sakura stepped forward more as her mother went beyond the edge. And was she reached her arm out, her mother vanished. "Mother...?" Sakura's vision faded as she fell forward off the edge.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed in panic as she rushed forward regardless now. But she blinked, as faster than the wind. Naruto was passed her. 'Naruto…' She watched as Naruto, who she knew didn't have any powers apart from his sword, leapt from the ledge.

"Sakura!" Naruto roared out.

How he could let this happen. He was meant to protect her and now here they were. Naruto reached his arm out and he got close, he felt a presence reach out with him.

"**I'll help…**" Naruto's eyes widen. What was that? The seal on his palm glowed and then the sword glowed also as the hilt expanded and spread out. Revealing broad wings… It was amazing, how could the sword do this?

Throwing that thought to the wind, Naruto dived and grabbed Sakura and held her close and came to a safe landing on the floor below.

No scratches or anything.

The presence lingered for a couple more moments. "**Thank you… For being there for her…**" Naruto wondered for a moment at the woman's voice. That maybe, this was someone looking out for Sakura. Like maybe?

"Gah! It can't be!" Naruto roared throwing his arms up. "It can't be a…" Naruto blinked. "Woah!" He quickly caught Sakura. "Well that was stupid… But…" Naruto looked up the cliff. He shook his head; no it wasn't time to think on this. The thing to do now…

"Naruto!" Naruto looked to Tomoyo, who looked on with relief. "Are you guys okay?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, but take care of Kero! I'll see you later!" With that Naruto took off with Sakura in his arms. Tomoyo watched on worried, but knew Sakura was okay with Naruto there.

Naruto took to the rooftop, it was his fault, and he should have stayed with Sakura. Now his foolishness let Sakura almost get… "Ugh… Damn it!"

He didn't know what to do, though the easy thing would be get Sakura to bed and rest, but what if she didn't wake up like normal. What if this might have caused her harm? If this did something that put Sakura in a position that could corner her, and it be his fault this would happen. Maybe, maybe it was time to get some help…

With a final leap, he landed on the door step to Sakura's home, slightly out of breath due his rush, but now wasn't the time to think of himself. Resting Sakura slightly on her toes, he thumped on the door. 'Please, let it be him…'

The door opened, and as Naruto had hoped, Toya stood there.

But the next few minutes turned into Naruto's hell. The older male was on Naruto like a bad rash, asking what had happened to Sakura, was it his fault and so on. Naruto for his better part was able to keep cool… Well, near enough as he yelled back in defence, and told Toya all would be answered, but he needed to put Sakura to bed.

Amazingly, the male shut up, "But you better start talking afterwards." Naruto agreed, guess he should at least come clean.

To Naruto's amazement, Sakura had slept through it and made no peep, when he put her under the covers, though the outfit made a ridiculous outline. But once down stairs, he and Toya sat face to face, it was quiet and the light was dim.

"I can honestly say I hoped this conversation never came to head…" Naruto started. Toya just stared, and before Naruto continued, the male butted in.

"Just answer me this… Naruto…" Naruto waited for what he knew would come. "You're 'that Naruto' from two years ago aren't you? The 'friend' that Sakura spent her early years around." Naruto smiled lightly, that was easy to answer. "So why are you here now? Why can we see you? And what are you doing to my sister?" That last one was very focused on.

"Why am I here?" Naruto repeated slowly. "I came when she needed me…" Why did she need him? "To protect her, to help her…" Why? "That is not my right to say." Toya wanted an answer. "That, is Sakura's choice, and as her friend and guardian. I will not go and say anything she should say herself." Toya and Naruto stared at one another. "Why you can see me?" Naruto started afterwards. "Because we made a deal and till the link can be built again. I'm stuck here, and for how long. I don't know." Toya stayed quiet. "And what am I doing? Nothing, just helping her… Looking out for her as I would before, only now I can look out for her and if someone was a threat to her, they would feel my wrath." Naruto smirked, "Since I can do it better than you can." Toya glared, it was his job to watch over his sister. "More like you torment her."

That was true, but he was the older brother and had many rights only he could do, torment and protect were his placements, but Naruto seemed to want to step on his toes.

"I will tell you this." Naruto started again. "I let Sakura come to harm, and I hate myself for that. I am meant to be her friend and protect her as I promised and I failed to do so." He looked at his palm and clenched it. "As a ninja, I would give my life to protect her, that's how much she means to me as a friend. My first friend…" He muttered, but it was easy to hear. "She stuck by me, and I will do what I can, even go so far as to jump off a cliff to save her with no care to my safety as long as she is okay and unharmed."

Toya stared for a long while; he would give the kid credit. And he could sense that honesty and the lad's feelings he was sat on when he spoke to him just now.

But the two were unaware of the figure in the shadows, Sakura stayed quiet, having awoken to her door shutting, she had listened quietly and was fearing the worst when her brother confronted Naruto.

But to what she heard, she couldn't help but go red faced slightly at the end. But also, she felt ill at her core, to know Naruto would go so far. And even knowing he has no powers but his physical enhancements. She was worried, just how far he would go for her…

Stepping quietly back to her room, she lay down and thought for a long while. She had to get better, to protect Naruto also. Protect him, from any foolish mistakes she would make.

But she had to wonder, why would her mother put her in such a spot? Why would she risk her own daughters safety, she had to know.

The door to the front door opened, and she listened quietly. Outside, Naruto looked to the window before looking to the floor. And with that, he took off into the night. Sakura waited, but the window did not open, so she hoped Naruto was okay.

XXXX

The new day, and Sakura was told to stay home by Toya. Though she would have, but after last night. She felt like she needed to.

Naruto had not come back; she hoped that this wouldn't affect him badly. She knew how bad he felt for not keeping his promise.

Her bedroom door opened and she lowered her book to see her friend Tomoyo, happy and glad to see Sakura was okay."I'm just glad Naruto was there…" Tomoyo nods, but Sakura could see her worry, for Naruto had not turned up to school. "He must not have felt like going after last night.

With Kero's display of apology, Sakura felt better, but they wanted to know just what happened? To Sakura it was simple, her mother was there, and Sakura now wanted to know why?

"But why would your own mother, wish to harm you?" The three in the room looked to the window and saw Naruto just climbing in. Only to be tackled by Sakura who had been worried about where he'd gone and was thankful he'd been there.

Tomoyo smiled at the actions between the pair, and found it cute. But once Naruto and Sakura stood and he'd got her back to resting, they discussed the situation.

"If she was your mother, why would she harm you?" Sakura was about to say something, but Naruto stopped her. "I've known you for many years Sakura. And on her birthday, you would tell me of the things about her. She doesn't sound like a woman who would do that. Plus…" Naruto stated slowly. "We need to remember, that ghosts don't exist."

"You made such a good statement Naruto…" Tomoyo started. "But, what makes you believe they don't exist?" Naruto was about to respond, when Kero jumped in.

"You say you don't believe in spirits. Yet, demons roam your world. And what did the fox say it was sealed a fox in to you by? A shinigami?" Naruto nods, annoyed while Kero smiled amused and kept his gaze on Naruto. "Why do I sense denial…? Someone who would rather deny the possibility, than accept it like everything else spirit related..." Naruto glared, this wasn't supposed to be about it him.

True, many years ago, he was scared of ghosts, and maybe… Still is deep down somewhere in him. But back then, he was all alone, with no one to comfort him, the voices and yells in the night, of which left him uneasy. And maybe now that he thought about it, with the fox within him, it might have been the souls of angry spirits that had hate focused on not maybe him, but the nine tails.

But when he met Sakura and found out about her fear of ghosts. His fears seemed to become a thing of the past, if he was scared, it would do no help to Sakura.

So to show face here, he would not.

"Oh shut it you little…" Naruto growled annoyed when Sakura spoke up. She smiled and he looked surprised.

"It's okay…" He stared, before looking down. She understood perhaps? "Anyway, I must go back tonight, and find out the truth of what I saw…" Sakura looked to the photo on her desk. "I need to know, if that is my mother or not and find out why she's there…"

As night fell, the group gathered at the cliff side. Naruto tapped his foot lightly, feeling nervous as to what could happen. Sakura could tell he was worried for her, sensing the shift in Naruto's demeanour. "Sorry, but I don't want something to happen to you. After all, I doubt I could sprout wings and save you if something happens." She chuckled, but she wondered if he was serious or joking to keep the mood light.

"I don't think we should worry." Kero stated aloud. "Knowing what could happen, means we'll be more prepared. And I doubt Naruto will let such fate happen, he can't let it happen again." Kero hoped Naruto wouldn't let it happen again. Kero himself felt bad enough that he couldn't save Sakura.

The winds howled over the ledge, and they waited till what they knew would come. Though while they all wanted to see if Sakura's mother did appear. Naruto couldn't help but wonder, if Sakuras mother appeared though this strange event. Maybe it was reacting to ones heart or feelings?

After all, he had thought about Iruka at the time, and he saw him. And with Sakura's mother's birthday nearing close. Sakura would no doubt be thinking of her, so maybe…

He may not be the smart one, but he was beginning to piece things together. A reaction of will…

Wasn't long before they saw it, an orb, floating before them, and both Naruto and Sakura stepped forward. "Let's see what we see…" Naruto stated aloud, with his mind and thoughts set on one thing he wanted to see.

There was a flash, and before Sakura's eyes, her mother appeared once more. Kero and Tomoyo were surprised also, it was her. "Mother…" She stepped forward slowly, what did her mother want to say?

But as she did, a firm palm held her own and stopped her. Sakura turned quickly to Naruto, who shook his head. "But it's her, can't you see that?" Naruto closed his eyes.

"What we want to see, and what we see, are too different things. I don't see your mother there. I see something else." Naruto and Sakura made eye contact, she looked for something to show that maybe he was wrong.

But his gaze didn't change and she could tell he meant it. Slowly, she turned to Naruto, turning her back to the image of her mother. "I understand you miss her…" Naruto spoke up, she nods slowly. "But don't let your heart control you here. It would have got you killed."

"Thank you…" Naruto smiled, feeling glad to get through to her quickly. Both turned to the image, it hadn't faltered. Sakura clenched Naruto's hand before staring the image down. "Stop using my mother image to mess with my heart! Reveal your true form before us!"

There was a moment, where Sakura's image faded and a weird pattern appeared. Kero instantly recognised it. "It's Illusion! I recognise that pattern anywhere!" Sakura stepped forward at that, feeling better now that everything was being answered and she brought her sealing wand forward.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" With a resounding ping, the spirit faded into the clow card. And upon the image was the very pattern they saw.

"Well done…" Sakura glanced to Naruto. "I know it was hard not to believe me, but I'm glad that this will settle any issues…" She nods slowly, for she really wanted to see her mother so much. "I think she would be glad you're doing so well. Unlike literally seeing her…"

Tomoyo watched the two interact before asking Kero some curious questions. Like how they could see Sakura's mother? Why did this barrier stop Kero and why Naruto was able to see past illusion before they could?

Kero pondered, it was obvious that Illusion displays what's in one's heart, and what they want to see. Seeing as they had seen the image of Sakura's mother on the photo, they had all been expecting to see it. And due to Sakura's will on wanting to see her mother so much, the barrier was a symbol of her hearts own strength of will. But why Naruto could bypass Illusion so easy? If he had to guess Naruto had wanted to see something far greater than what Sakura did, and he could see a conflicting image over Sakura. So by seeing what he wanted to see, he could tell that he and Sakura were not seeing two different things.

If it hadn't been for that, maybe things would have taken a different turn.

With a night passing a new day came and Sakura descended the stairs quickly, "You're up early…" Toya commented half heartedly as he drank his tea. She stopped; she was heading out early today with Naruto and Tomoyo to clean the class this morning. The teen shrugged, that answered the question.

"Happy birthday mom…" Toya glanced to Sakura who was looking at the photo, before taking a sip, and nearly spitting it out as he saw her, their mother, watching over Sakura.

It had been a long time since then, and it made him feel glad. "I've got to go now, bye." Their mother watched Sakura leave with a warm smile, before turning to Toya.

"_She had me scared for a minute…_" She looked to where Sakura had went, and knew who was there that just jumped from the window. "_I'm glad Sakura made such a good friend… He cares for her a lot…_" She giggled before looking to Toya. "_Don't worry Toya, she'll be fine, as I believe in that boy. And don't they look so cute together?_" Toya stared blankly at his mother as she faded away. That was… so not like her…

Taking a sip once more, he decided that he would try giving Naruto hell, whenever he was around his sister. After all, it was his sibling duty, to cause trouble was it not?

Well… Without trying that is…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well thats a pain, lost the whole of the original chapter... well then, may as well move on. I'll just do the most important scene in the opening sequence.

XXX Scene 1

"_You know..." Kero ponder to Tomoyo as she worked on finalising Sakura and Naruto's costumes tonight. "Sakura acts very different when she's with Naruto..." Tomoyo glanced over._

"_I've noticed that too... Sakura becomes more confident when Naruto backs her or gives her the push forward..." She smiled lightly, the Sakura she was familiar with, was like a ghost when he came into the scene. True, her friend did have her moments, but that gets nearly takes it all away._

'_I doubt, even Yukito could bring this much of a change...' She looked over all the times Sakura was around Yukito. But it was so different when it was with Naruto. That tag also, Tomoyo spotted it on Naruto for the first time she met him. But only now sees how deep their bond goes._

"_She must really like him..." Tomoyo muttered allowed as she leaned on her arm. Kero perked up at that comment. "Naruto... He does what so many can't, and Sakura, she just becomes this amazing person under his presence. Even if she doesn't like it, she does it for both herself and him, not wanting to fail in front of him..." She closed her eyes for a moment. The thoughts crossed her mind. "I would have to say Naruto and Sakura care a lot for each other, and more than either say." Kero pondered for a moment, then he remembered the comments both the ninja and the cardcaptor shared._

_It was true Naruto cared a lot for Sakura, and he knew this. Maybe, deep down Sakura did..._

_And of Yukito? What place did they see he stand against Naruto in Sakura's feelings? To Tomoyo, she believed, from having spoken to Sakura about Naruto. That the way she spoke of him, and acted round him, was honestly stronger in her feelings, maybe it was because he vanished, she pushed her feelings onto Yukito when he appeared in her life. Maybe, because he was so nice to her, like the ninja had?_

_Tomoyo pondered for a moment and then looked to Kero. She wanted Sakura to be happy, but her friend had to make her choice. But she'll help in her own way. After all, they were friends and she cared for her. And she knew who would make Sakura truly happy for sure._

_XXX Scene 2_

"_HELP!" The cry of the guard echoed out as he swung from the rope, Naruto himself stood on the roof over the open window, glancing down behind his masked face. He wouldn't be too far from saying, he really trolled the guy. But hey, it was a moment to let his inner prankster and craftiness get the better of him._

"_What now? I hope Sakura's nearly done..."Sealing Silent should have been nearly done or done, but no notion to it yet. He was about to check, when he froze for a second, a sound of feet treading drew his attention. "Who's there?" Looking to the moons glow, he made out a figure shadowed in it._

"_The clow cards are here..." Naruto turned at full attention to that comment, his keen hearing making out the words._

'_Someone else knows of the clow cards... And what's that he's holding?' The item looked square, but that was quickly put away by the figure. "What do you know of the clow cards?!" Naruto demanded, was this person an enemy or possible friend._

"_I shall gather them all... No one shall get in my way..." The figure muttered out, drawing a sword from his robes, Naruto tensed and summoned his. "Raiten..." The figure raised their sword. "Shourai!"_

"_Shou-what?!" Naruto yelled as the sky flickered brightly and a bolt of lightning hit his locations. Sending dust and brick everywhere, as the dust began to settle, the figure lowered his blade. Slowly the smoke began to move and swirl as a light began to shine._

'_What's this?' The figure tensed as the dust was cut clean by a glowing blade and blown away, as Naruto stood there, his blade over his shoulder as his power rippled, a bright blue glow emanating from him and his eyes._

_Naruto didn't like this kind of surprise. Swing his blade down, Naruto rushed forward and clashed, as the blades met, the young male was knocked back. Naruto had got a good clean look at his foes face, and was surprised. He looked taller some distance away from him. The figure stood quickly and looked to Naruto, and taking a step back ran off._

_Naruto took a deep breath as the seal on his hand stopped glowing and as did he. The sword vanished quickly also, if he hadn't brought the blade up over his head and have the blade absorb the lightning, he could have been worse off._

"_Naruto! What's going on? We heard an explosion..." Sakura called over the walkie talkie. Naruto picked it up, sounded like there was one other with them, and they were running also._

"_I'll explain later. You done...?" Sakura responded with yes. "I'll meet you out front..." Looking to the rope he had tied the guard up with. His whimpering still going on, Naruto cut the line and heard a yell and a thud, followed by a groan. 'He'll be fine, now to get out of here.' And like a ninja, vanished quickly from the area he stood in._

Chapter 6

'I'm worried...' She had been unsettled since last night of what Naruto had told her, of his mysterious attacker. 'And my dream...' Kero had begun to try putting the puzzle together, but he was unsure. Sakura has seen a mysterious boy in her dream, doing exactly she had in her dream when her adventure started. For now, Kero stated to be on guard, and even Naruto now was more active than normal.

She felt giddy; it felt like her dreams, the body guard ninja on his mission to protect her. She felt glad Naruto was here, it made it easier to walk without fear.

"You think he'll just come after the clow cards at any moment?" This had been worrying her, could she be put in danger or the same for her friends.

"I doubt it; if that was the case he would have done it by now, not during the night." Well that was good to hear, "But if he does try anything, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" She giggled as Naruto fist pumped. This attacked has left Naruto annoyed having been attacked so surprisingly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle him... After all..." Sakura slowed for a moment. Naruto stopped as she did. "You're the strongest person I know, and you're going to become hokage." Naruto grinned as she smiled. "So everything will be alright. I know it." She really did mean it.

"Thanks..." He missed this, Sakura's kind words of encouragement. "Come on, let's get to class we don't want to be late."

They quickly made their way off to school after that, meeting Tomoyo at the entrance. "Hey..." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto!" Their attention was drawn away from heading to class before the morning started when a group ran over. It was one of his after school classes, the Kendo team. "We need your assistance..." Naruto sighed lightly, not peeved, but still annoyed he had to be dragged away for these small issues.

"I'll see you later..." Bidding farewell, Naruto was quickly dragged away by everyone.

"Naruto is really popular at times isn't he Sakura?" Tomoyo commented amused. Naruto was very popular for his athletic ability, though the cardcaptor knew this was all due to Naruto's training. But this was also Naruto's own fault for signing up to almost all the sport related classes.

Kendo was one of Naruto big things; he quickly picked up the style, mainly to help with his own skill with the sword he carried. "Can't be helped, he made this choice..." As she watched Naruto fade away, she wondered if Naruto was glad to be popular like this or not? It was never his style to begin with... Well in her opinion at least. As Sakura glanced to Tomoyo she could see this bewildered look. "What's wrong?"

"Oh ugh... Nothing..." She never seen Sakura rest her head on her arms like that. The posture reminded her of Naruto really. She smiled, maybe a cute habit?

Soon all three were sat in class, Naruto seemed more bored. "I don't envy Sasuke anymore... He can keep his popularity." Sakura giggled, knowing full well what that mean. Though Tomoyo was in the dark, but guessed easily to what that meant.

"I think it's quite nice, you're very popular in all the sports classes, can't be helped really." Naruto sighed; he had always wondered what it would be like to be popular. Now that he's got it, he wants out of it, oh where the times when being the class fool were a good thing?

As the morning started, things were about to get heated. "Today students, we have a new student joining us from Hong Kong." This got curious chatter amongst everyone, a new student halfway through the school term was unusual.

"I wonder who they are." Tomoyo commented curiously as the door opened, Sakura then quickly felt something spike from Naruto. A dark emotion stormed up as Naruto stood quickly, and in must his style he arm pointed quickly to the young male that had now walked through the door.

"You!" Naruto's gaze didn't weaver as he and the new kid stared each other down. The whole class had gone silent. Sakura stared bewildered at Naruto.

"Mr Uzumaki, I would like you to sit down. And I will see you after class." There was a quickly realisation what he had done and he sat down quickly, but he was still no amused about this.

"What's wrong?" Sakura whispered as the teacher introduced Syaoran Li. Naruto huffed annoyed; Syaoran was the one who attacked him on the roof. "Are you sure?" He nods slowly, his gaze never leaving the Li kid. Once his introduction was done, Li was left to sit in the same row as Tomoyo, but he stopped for several moments, his gaze on Sakura, making her nervous.

"You got a problem?" Naruto asked quickly as he stood, he didn't like the feeling he was getting from Li. And he wasn't about to back down from this regardless.

"No problem..." Syaoran responded, before heading to his seat. Naruto sat and knew he was going to need to come up with a good response for his actions.

The class felt tense, mainly on Naruto's part, who tried to focus, but Syaoran was busy glaring holes into the back of Sakura's head. The ninja had a good mind to bust a skull. But as soon class ended, Naruto was forced to stay behind to explain for his actions. But his attention was on anything but what the teacher said as Sakura gave him a glance and left, with Syaoran right behind her.

Sakura now worried, about Naruto, didn't expect the Li child to appear. "Hey..." She stopped, quickly looking up to the voice, the very new kid be standing there. "Come..."

She was worried, but she went anyway, maybe she could handle this. Naruto believed in her, so she was confident that if something happened, she could deal with it. She followed Syaoran round the school building to the back, very aware she was getting out of sight from everyone.

Sakura stopped once they reached the fence line, while he walked on a few more steps and as he turned, her eyes fell to the object in his hands. A large and square board, with an array of images.

"The kings of gods command gods appear from all directions. Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning. The new command. Soft thunder, spinning thunder..." The board glowed and a beam fired at Sakura. Stunned, she didn't move as it hit her and glowed.

As quickly as it was there, it faded. "So you do have them... The clow cards are on you right now!" He stated as he looked dead at Sakura. She flinched, almost instinctively she moved to the cards, but froze, if she followed through with his words. She'd prove she did have them.

"How do you know about the clow cards?" She needed answers.

"I'm Syaoran Li, and a descendent of Clow reed." It was a bit surprising to hear that. "The clow cards hand them over."

"I can't... And I won't..." She didn't have them all, they were scattered by Windy. "Right now I'm gathering them..." Syaoran wasn't pleased; he wanted to know, how long had she been gathering them? "About... 2 months..." And she hadn't gathered them all in that time? Yes, she felt bad, but that didn't explain how he knew she had them.

"This board, is one of Clow's relics, it can locate the presence of the clow cards. So I have the capability to find them... Unlike you..." She didn't like his tone, but he showed he was capable. "Hand over the clow cards, and I'll continue from here." Sakura was fine how she was doing, her, Naruto and Kero were doing fine. "Kero... You mean Keroberos... Where is he?" He wasn't here now but at home. "How could the guardian of the cards trust someone like you?"

"Hey..." She maybe kind hearted, but having spent so much time with Naruto. "We've been doing just fine!" She didn't take to kindly to insults.

"Fine or not, as a descendent of Clow, it is my duty to become the owner of the clow cards... So if you don't want to hand them over... I'll take them..." As he stepped forward at that comment, Sakura flinched and her hand moved to her cards. "So you have them..." Crud, she didn't keep her cool. "Give them here!" The second he stepped forward, Sakura tensed ready to defend herself, otherwise she would never be able to stand as Naruto's equal. But her eyes widened as she saw someone appear she knew.

"Back off!" Naruto roared, he did not hold back when he swung. And boy was this kid going to feel it, the Li child stepped back and just caught the force, it wasn't Naruto's full force, but it was enough to knock the kid off his feet.

"Naruto!" She was both glad a worried to see him. The look Naruto was giving the lad... was far from his gentle friendly image and it worried her. 'Naruto...'

"Listen here you snot nosed punk. Lay a finger on her and I'll make you wish you had never stepped foot in this school." Li stood, rubbing off the punch. He didn't expect this; even the force behind the punch startled him. As Li looked to Naruto he froze, red eyes, Li blinked and they were blue. He must have imagined it, seeing the eyes of a vicious beast.

"I don't think you have reason to be here... Uzumaki... This was our discussion." Syaoran stated as he rubbed his cheek. He didn't like this guy, and that face, he was the same person from that night, and he had that sword too... Syaoran really didn't like this... Naruto. "I'll ask you again," he slipped into his fighting style. "Step aside, this has nothing to do with you, I have my own agenda." Naruto clenched his fist, a heated glare was his response, Naruto wasn't backing down.

Syaoran rushed forward, he wasn't about to back down from this taller figure. Quickly he showed his fighting style with swift strikes, catching the blond male off guard. Naruto startled, ducked and dodged. 'So fast, it's like fighting Neji... But this is nothing compared to him...' A quick punch caught him off guard, and Naruto retaliated with a fast punch. Li saw it coming and with a quick move, dodged it. But it did leave its mark as a cut appeared.

Before they could continue, both were yanked into the air. "What's going on here?!" Naruto stopped at the voice, Toya, who was glaring at him. Syaoran was also being held up and struggling. Naruto would have struggled, heck he would have gotten out, but he demanded why he was stopping him from decking the kid. Toya looked to him harshly, and then glanced away.

Naruto stopped and knew where he was glancing too, Sakura... He was dropped and he landed on his butt, Naruto lay backwards and could see the fear and panic. 'Guess that's not the best thing to see really...' Even if it was to defend her, maybe watching him in a fit of anger and rage at this Li kid was not the best thing for Sakura to see.

"Hey!" His attention was broken from Sakura to Toya as the other lad broke free was ready to fend off Toya. But before it got worse, things got calmed by the snow rabbit turning up as he jumped the fence.

"Yukito!" Sakura had a well absorbed distraction, even Naruto was happy to see the male. And he brought food. This quickly broke up the heated event going on, and as Naruto watched Yukito pass the food about, he watched amazed and confused at what happened next.

Syaoran ran, like he'd seen the devil as Yukito passed him food. He would have laughed when Li fell into the mud patch, but he was too stunned, even Sakura was confused. "Did I really just watch that punk run from the snow rabbit?" Sakura glanced to Naruto, but glanced away unresponsive.

When all was done and dusted, Toya and Yukito parted ways with them. Naruto stretched now pleased. "Let's head to class..."

"Naruto..." Naruto stopped in his steps, Sakura had finally spoken. "Why did you step in?" He turned, wasn't that obvious, he was protecting her. "Don't you think I can't, protect myself?"

He stood silent; he was always backing Sakura, encouraging her and wanting her to be able to defend herself. She made a valid point; he had stepped into something Sakura should have been able to handle really.

"You don't think I'm capable do you? You say I am yet... Yet..." Naruto didn't know what to do, Sakura was upset. And he doubted it was just because of this... Something happened... When he gets a chance, that Li brat is getting the stuffing knocked out of him.

No, he had to control himself; he didn't want more trouble in class from his teacher by flipping off the handle. "Sakura, looks don't cry. I didn't think, I just saw what I saw and stepped in. I didn't like it one bit... Please don't cry. Look, let's just get today over with and get out of here."

She nods slowly; she'd be fine but... "I am stronger right?" Naruto nods, he doesn't doubt it. As she walked on, Naruto stared at her back, he feel bad now. He knew Sakura was stronger, but he stepped in to protect her. He cared for Sakura, and would do what he could to make sure she was okay.

Maybe letting her face her own battle, would be step in the right direction.

He went quiet from there, no one said anything, nor did Naruto make any motion at the Li child. For now, he would let Sakura handle it. Once school was over, he followed Sakura and Tomoyo in toe to the park, for Sakura to clear her head.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for my actions... It's just..." She shook her head, she understood that he was protecting her and doing his job. But she would also like to feel she was capable to defend herself. "Very well, unless something dangerous happens, I shall step back and let you handle it."

"Then what, pray tell, what you would consider dangerous to us Naruto?" Tomoyo asked curiously, she wanted to see what boundary he was giving Sakura. Before he could answer...

"Naruto!" He stopped at the call as someone he remembered ran up. "Hi!" He chuckled it was that girl from the shop, what was her name? Ah that's right!

"Hey Nariko, how you been?" Sakura stared confused as to how this young girl was Naruto was talking too. "She was at the shop that time when we helped out. " Oh right...

Tomoyo quick to get the answer returned to Naruto. "So what were you going to say?" Naruto looked back over, that's right.

"Well, you know like..." Naruto was stopped again when a thundering noise echoed out. "Thunder? Whoa!" Naruto was instantly tackled by Sakura and Nariko. "Both seemed to hate thunder it would seem. "Tomoyo, let's get into cover..." She nods, it was odd that there was thunder, but if there was lightning, then being out in the open was not safe. Quickly, they tucked in under the king penguin slide.

Nariko seemed to have a vice like grip on Naruto, while burying her head into his shirt to drown out the noise. "Strange..." Sakura looked to Naruto confused as he looked out to the sky. "The sky looks angry, yet..." He held his hand out. "No rain..." Sakura looked out with him, only to jump back as a bolt of lightning hit the lampposts. He watched as it raced about, and even chasing nearby people. Before returning to the sky, "Hey..." The cardcaptor glanced over. "That wasn't natural... Could that have been, you know?" It took her a second to get it, it could be.

Once Nariko let go, she quickly raced off to look for her mother, and quickly bid farewell to Tomoyo before heading back to Sakura's quickly. Only one person knew the answers they needed...

"Kero... Hey, Kero, wake up..." But the guardian remained in his blissful slumbers, with that Sakura took a deep breath. "KERO!" That got his attention as he head butted the wall.

Once awake, Sakura explained the situation to the guardian. "Syaoran Li...?" Sakura nods slowly, Naruto was leaned against the bed room door. "Must be from the Li clan..."

"From Clow Reed's side..?" Sakura asked curiously and the guardian nods. 'So he was speaking the truth...' She had questioned it, because anyone could say it. Kero then went into the finer details, explaining the factors of the western and eastern magic that was used to make the clow cards.

"Clow sounded like a great mage..." Naruto cropped up. Kero agreed, but Clow did have his problems. But neither got the why as Kero continued.

"Th-then maybe I should have given him the clow cards..." Naruto stood up at her comment, why? "B-because..."

"Don't be saying that, Sakura." Kero spoke; after all she was the one who opened the clow book. This showed she had great magic potential, which meant that these cards she'd gained were in way hers by right. "Your name is on these cards, Sakura. You are their owner..." Sakura smiled, and glad as she glanced to the cards that now floated round her.

"You are strong, Sakura..." Naruto stated as he sat on the bed. "If Kero here even states it, you can't say otherwise." She looked to Naruto, before glancing away with a smile. "Don't let my actions make you think otherwise."

If she hadn't known Naruto so well, today's actions would have made her think twice. But she knew he was out to help her and protect her, like he would.

Her phone rang, it was Tomoyo the storm from that afternoon had crept back, Kero had to agreed that this was no normal storm. So quickly gathering their things, they headed out if it was indeed a clow card it had to be dealt with now.

"Looks like thunder card..." Kero mused as he looked the lightning. Sakura marvelled her new outfit that Tomoyo designed to be resistant to the electricity and was also cute as well. Naruto was dressed in normal orange attire this time. Well, near normal, Tomoyo had taken it and remodelled it, so had a version two, more slim and less baggy, but he could still make all the right movements and adjustments.

"We ready, Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked to the sky. He then looked to Sakura and see the focused stare she had as she pondered something. Clenching her staff she turned to Naruto. She wanted to do this one alone. She wanted to show she was capable to handling this.

He couldn't help but grin, Sakura wanted to take this challenge head on, and while he would love to help, she did have a point. She needed to see if she could handle it herself, and this was the first step. "Very well..." He then noticed something, someone was nearby, and he smirked.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" She was happy was willing to let her prove herself, but now he seemed too distracted. He said it was nothing before taking off, but not before giving her good luck. "Okay... Let's go Kero!" Sakura called as she turned around. "Fly!" Quickly, she took to the sky, Tomoyo watching on as Sakura dodged the lightning flying at her.

Landing she looked to the sky. "What do we do, Kero?" She wasn't sure and having Kero's advice would be nice. And according to the guardian, they had to return Thunder to his original form. "How do we do that?" Before Kero could answer, the bolt shot down towards them, "Jump!" With that call, but she and Kero made an escape.

Not far off, Syaoran Li was watching. "This is embarrassing, how can this girl really be chosen by the beast of the seal? I'll have to deal with this before-" He froze at the presence before swinging, only for his form to be gripped tight.

"Don't move," Naruto spoke calmly. "Unless you want to break something." The boy stopped fighting, knowing full well he was in that sort of grip. "I won't let you interfere with Sakura's mission." Naruto wasn't normally one to be so harsh and alarming with his actions, but he was doing this for his friend, and hopefully proves to this kid that she's not weak or anything of the above.

"She won't be able to deal with the thunder card; it's too aggressive and I doubt she'll be able to return it to its original form." Naruto remained quiet. "Fine, just watch as your friend is helplessly beaten by thunder." He wondered if gagging this mouthy brat would be a good idea.

"Kero, how do we deal with this?" Sakura asked as she jumped about, Kero went over everything, every card Sakura had, but there was nothing that could subdue thunder. "Kero?" He didn't want to say it, but Naruto would be her best option, his sword could restore it, as there was nothing stronger. "But..." Unless they could hit thunder with something magically strong, it was no good.

Sakura hated this right now, it was her chance to prove herself but all they could do was run, and it would take Naruto to help her. She didn't like it, she had to think of something, something... Naruto like, what would he do in her situation?

'That's it!' It was a gamble, and by Kami will it be utterly unpredictable. "Kero, leave this to me!" With that she jumped forward faster, leaving Kero confused who jumped as Thunder raced past.

"What's that girl doing?" The Clow descendent asked confused, Naruto watched on silently, watching Sakura's every move. Sakura herself was like a rabbit, jumping from one roof top to the other.

'Jump, please lend my all you can, I want to go faster, and higher. Let's work together and go beyond my limits!' Sakura's request was granted as the wings on her feet sparkled; it would do just that for its mistress.

'What's she doing?' Were the thoughts that were going through everyone's minds. Naruto noticed it, Sakura's leaps were getting longer and faster, Thunder was like a dog chasing a rabbit.

"Faster..." She muttered as she was like a ball, bouncing off the building walls, Thunder falling in the same pattern, "Faster..." She glanced back, before jumping up and between two buildings flipped her way to the top, she caught the edge with her free hand and flipped over, she needed to get Thunder in front of her now. And thanks to her nimble form, she was able to rotate in her flips. 'We need to go faster and higher, Jump! Let's do this!' She could see Thunder coming and as she landed on the edge of the building, she crouched as it was on her, the light in the eyes glowed as it engulfed her.

An explosion lit up on the roof and many thought Thunder had got her. Naruto looked to the sky; he could just make out Sakura high in the sky. It was amazing just how high she had jumped. The smoke from the roof burst away as thunder bolted to the sky. 'What you going to do now, Sakura? Show me... show me how strong you are...' He really wanted to Sakura to show just what she could do.

"Here goes nothing!" Sakura yelled as she slowed down, she was so high it was unreal. But the only thing she could focus on right now was the light coming at her. She took a breath and closed her eyes, she could see him walking away but she was right behind him every step of the way. She wasn't about to fall behind Naruto here. She gripped her staff and swung it up above her head.

"She's gonna-!.." Naruto voiced sounded surprised as all watched, this was going to be bad.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled, if only he could have helped her.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo watched on amazed at her courage.

"She's a fool..." Syaoran muttered. This was reckless.

"Sakura! You can do it!" He released Li as he yelled that as hard and as loud as he could.

"Arrrgh!" She swung down; if she missed it was all over. But fate was on her side, the Thunder made contact and there was a blue pulse before the bolt shot towards the ground. Everyone down below couldn't believe, even Li was surprised by that.

"That's it, Sakura..." She was right, she could do it and Naruto felt really proud of her. But then he noticed something, 'No...' Naruto rushed forward catching Li off guard. 'Sakura... What happened?'

The force from the strike had while done its job against thunder, had affected Sakura and the shockwave from the magical contact had stunned her.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he jumped forward faster. 'Oi, fox! I don't care right now for anything else, but give me some power, Kurama!'

The fox in the cell opened one eye, seeing all Naruto saw. '_Heh... Very well..._' Naruto's eyes turned red as he was fuelled by the fox and the sky cried out as the chakra in his body affected the sky. Bursting into a red glow, Naruto bolted faster to Sakura.

'I've got to make it... I've got to make it...' He saw her and with a final step he jumped. Catching Sakura's form before it hit the ground, but by Kami Naruto knew this was going to hurt. He humbled and slammed into the wall. 'Ow...' The red chakra faded and the area affect with it stopped. Opening his eyes, he noticed Sakura was fine, he did make it in time. 'What a relief...'

"Um..." She awoke slowly, the numbing feeling fading. "What... Happened..." Slowly, she turned to see Naruto. "Naruto?" She then noticed where she was and jumped up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He chuckled, "It's nothing..." There was a roar and both looked to the direction of it. "Go deal with Thunder... I'll be fine." She didn't want to, Naruto was hurt helping her. "Hey, I'm a ninja, I've faced worse." Well, if he said so... "Hey," She stopped to look at him. He grinned and gave her a thumb up. "You were great, I'm proud of you Sakura." She flushed, wanting to say something back, but a second roar made her turn to Thunder.

She'd speak to him after, and quickly jumped off down to Thunder. The ninja himself, once the cardcaptor was out of sight clenched his sides, which freaking hurt and he ached all over.

But while that maybe the case, he couldn't help but grin at the events tonight. Sakura had shown a large leap in progress... 'Guess I won't need to stick around once I can get home.' It was a sad thought; he enjoyed it here with Sakura and hoped to help her more. But this showed she was on the right path.

'I'll be back soon, Naruto...' Sakura thought to herself with a smile, Naruto was really happy with her and she felt over whelming happy. Landing, she could see the beast roaring looking about. It looked to Sakura and growled. She took a breath, "Shadow!" The black spirit appeared and engulfed thunder.

"Now, Sakura!" Kero yelled out, before watching Sakura seal it. 'You did well... I don't think I'll ever see anyone top that...' He felt glad watching that, Sakura had just shown she was the most capable and unpredictable cardcaptor ever.

Syaoran jumped across the roof tops, and landed, looking at Sakura and Naruto. He couldn't believe that girl had done that, even if it worked. "You surprise me..." Sakura jumped and turned to see Li, Naruto grunted as he stood. Only for him to stumble and Sakura catch his wait. The child looked to Sakura's staff. "So that's the sealing wand..." He walked up, Naruto holding his defensive stare, but Sakura also did too. Though Syaoran just walked passed, the thunder was theirs, but next time it would be the same.

"Naruto was right, you are strong... But don't let luck get to your head. You're still a long way off becoming anything remotely meaningful as an obstacle in my path..." With that he took off home.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to see him off, though Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Naruto..." He stopped what he was doing to look at Sakura. "Thank you..." She hugged him tight. "Thank you for believing in me, if I didn't have your belief... I may have back down and had you help me. So thank you for giving me strength."

He was the one to flush now, this was sudden. But he welcomed the thanks, and returned the hug. While this happened, Kero was busy struggling to hold Tomoyo's camera, since both Naruto and Sakura were out of reach. 'I hope this got everything...'


End file.
